


Cuando te vea

by elportalderealidades



Category: Cuando me veas, Laura Gallego
Genre: Gen, Sueños, fantasía urbana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: [ATENCIÓN: Contiene spoilers]Dos meses después del final de Cuando me veas, Rodrigo Herrera pasa el verano aislado en su casa, sumido en una inactividad que lo mantiene sumergido en sus recuerdos. Entonces comienza a tener sueños extraños y simbólicos, sueños en los que ve siempre a la misma persona, una presencia familiar. Y parece cada vez más real…





	1. Primer sueño

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, viajeros!
> 
> Ha pasado un tiempo, pero ya tenemos una nueva destinación: la segunda historia del Portal de Realidades ¡está publicada!
> 
> Esta vez, se trata de una historia que tendrá varias partes. Es una especie de secuela ficticia del libro Cuando me veas, de Laura Gallego. Continuando un poco con la línea que insinuó la autora al final de la novela, se trata de una historia con un toque psicológico y casi surrealista que nos permite ver de nuevo a algunos de los personajes del libro e imaginar su vida tras los sucesos del mismo. Pero, ¡ojo: como ‘secuela’ que es, contiene spoilers! Por eso, para un viajero prudente, es más que recomendable haber leído el libro antes de lanzarse a la aventura.
> 
> Así pues, ¡vamos allá! El portal se abre a un nuevo mundo por descubrir…

La primera vez que Rodrigo Herrera soñó con el fantasma de Valentina Reyes habían pasado casi tres meses desde la muerte de esta. Entonces él aún no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, y su recuerdo, nítido e indeleble, lo llenaba de culpabilidad. De una culpabilidad que nada, ni siquiera el discurso que le había dedicado en su homenaje el día de fin de curso, había conseguido apartar de su conciencia.

Era pleno mes de agosto y un calor pegajoso y húmedo se había asentado en las calles de la ciudad, creando una atmósfera de pesadez que solo se aflojaba, ligeramente, en las noches despejadas, cuando las nubes se apartaban del firmamento y la luna grande y amarilla del verano ocupaba su cénit. En esas noches, los vecinos del barrio, ansiosos por disfrutar de las breves horas de frescor, salían de sus casas y se reunían en las terrazas de los bares y las discotecas, cuya clientela seguía aumentando hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Las risas y la música electrónica eran las únicas cosas que parecían despertar a aquella gente hastiada, perdida en el sopor estival.

Esa madrugada, como tantas otras, Rodrigo no podía dormir. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre el colchón desnudo de la cama, el tronco estirado, los miembros inertes a los lados, pero su cabeza no dejaba de trabajar, los pensamientos sucediéndose unos a otros. Ya no era capaz de recordar cuál había sido la primera idea que unos segundos atrás —quizás minutos, quizás horas— lo había interesado hasta el punto de mantenerlo en vela; a partir de aquella primera ocurrencia habían surgido más, muchas más, fragmentos de reflexiones cuyo fin, si lo tenían, aún no había descubierto. Lo único que sabía era que, con toda seguridad, había sido algo relacionado con su hermano. Con la noche en la que murió o, aún más probable, la noche en la que él había descubierto el secreto tras su muerte. Tras su asesinato.

Su hermano… Adrián Herrera. “El chico de la azotea”, como algunos lo habían llamado en el instituto y sus alrededores…

Tanto los alumnos como los vecinos habían creído, durante un tiempo, que Adrián Herrera era un fantasma. Un fantasma vengativo, un espíritu venido del más allá que rondaba el lugar donde había acabado la vida de su cuerpo mortal, en busca de los culpables. Porque, aunque habían pasado dos años desde el incidente cuando comenzaron los rumores de apariciones, aunque el tema ya había sido explotado hasta la saciedad por las autoridades y los más fisgones para entonces, nunca se había llegado a saber la causa de su presunto “suicidio”. Nunca se había llegado a saber la verdad.

Hasta unos meses atrás. Entonces todo el mundo vio por fin que lo que se había considerado una trágica decisión personal había sido, en realidad, un homicidio, un crimen perpetrado por una de las bandas callejeras del barrio. Y tan pronto como la policía terminó de reconstruir los hechos y comunicó el descubrimiento, muchos, dejando aparte el horror que suponía el caso, respiraron con alivio: incluso si había habido un fantasma —algo que solo habían creído cuando una culpabilidad común se había apoderado de sus conciencias, como si fueran cómplices de las circunstancias que habían llevado a un pobre chico a quitarse la vida—, ahora desaparecería. Si de verdad había existido un fantasma, ahora podría descansar en paz.

De todas formas, lo más seguro era que hubiesen estado exagerando desde el principio. Que no hubiera, después de todo, una presencia misteriosa de la que preocuparse. Y con eso se acababa el problema.

Salvo porque, una vez más, estaban equivocados.

Rodrigo se dio la vuelta en la cama, hasta quedar tumbado sobre un costado, y cerró los ojos en la oscuridad por la que debía de ser por lo menos la décima vez esa noche. Como un destello, la imagen apareció casi enseguida tras sus párpados: una chica joven, en plena adolescencia, con la piel morena y los ojos brillantes de color avellana, la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo y las manos juntas tras la espalda con un aire de timidez.

Duró solo un momento, como cada vez que la veía con tanta claridad. Primero, el muchacho sonrió levemente; luego apretó los dientes, y, finalmente, tras dejar escapar un suspiro que acabó en una temblorosa reverberación, se encogió sobre sí mismo y se agarró los hombros con fuerza, ocultando el rostro entre los brazos. Después permaneció inmóvil.

Caminaba por la playa con paso tranquilo. La fina arena blanca se colaba entre los dedos de sus pies desnudos, pálidos a la luz del sol, e imprimía sus huellas en blandas depresiones tras él. Otra franja de arena, húmeda y más oscura, se extendía a su izquierda, pequeñas olas de espuma blanca rompiendo sobre ella a apenas unos metros de distancia. La vista de colores blanco, marrón claro y turquesa se prolongaba hasta el horizonte, una línea recta difuminada bajo el cielo limpio y claro.

Rodrigo se detuvo un momento y escuchó. El sonido de la marea, sereno y continuo, respondió a su muda pregunta. Poco convencido, hundió los talones en la arena y se giró hacia el océano que se extendía frente a él, contemplándolo impasible. Mar y muchacho se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, midiéndose el uno al otro. Finalmente, Rodrigo asintió y se acercó, bajando la vista hacia sus pies, que ahora dejaban su imprenta en la arena más húmeda mientras el agua golpeaba sus tobillos desprotegidos.

Entonces apareció. Un soplo de brisa al principio, un brillo en el horizonte después, el muchacho la vio formarse ante sus ojos en apenas un instante: una figura de luz, suave y diáfana contra el paisaje que podía distinguir a través de su cuerpo de aire. Parecía humana, y se movía como si lo fuera; se inclinaba hacia el mar, doblaba las rodillas y quedaba en cuclillas sobre la arena, contemplando el océano como si lo viera, o como si viera mucho más allá. Luego giraba la cabeza hacia él, lo observaba avanzar hacia el agua —lentamente, sin pensar, como un autómata— con su expresión indescifrable. Sonreía. Y, al hacerlo, su rostro entero cambiaba, se iluminaba desde el mentón hasta la frente, encendiendo unos brillantes ojos color avellana por el camino.

Rodrigo sintió que un fuerte viento lo desestabilizaba y alzó los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Un solo pensamiento, rápido como el aire que lo envolvía y lo levantaba del suelo para llevárselo lejos de ahí, lo envistió: “Tina”.

Después despertó.

 

La mañana del día siguiente amaneció algo menos calurosa de lo normal. El sol se había alzado ya un buen trecho en el cielo y sus rayos irradiaban una luz tan intensa como cualquier otra jornada de agosto; pero, por suerte, una fina capa de nubes y la brisa proveniente del norte que había prometido la meteoróloga en el telediario de la noche anterior aliviaron su efecto.

Gracias al relativo respiro de las temperaturas, esa mañana Rodrigo y su padre pudieron desayunar en la terraza. “Ya está bien de gastar tanta energía con el aire acondicionado, ¿no crees?”, dijo este último, alegremente, cuando Rodrigo le preguntó al respecto. De modo que padre e hijo desplegaron la pequeña mesa de plástico que llevaba meses olvidada en una esquina, extendieron un mantel de vivos colores sobre ella para darle un toque más animado y trasladaron desde la cocina hasta su superficie todo lo necesario para tomar un buen desayuno, felices por esa oportunidad de cambiar la rutina.

Mientras Rodrigo servía a su padre un segundo vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido —normalmente bebían de brik, pero el buen humor que les inspiraba la ocasión los animó a darse un capricho—, el adulto, que parecía concentrado mientras untaba mantequilla y mermelada en su tostada, interrumpió su tarea un momento para observar a su hijo.

—Rodrigo… Oye, ¿estás bien, Rodrigo?

El muchacho se irguió de golpe. Al hacerlo, la jarra de zumo tembló en su mano y parte de su contenido salpicó el mantel.

—Lo siento…

—No pasa nada. Se puede limpiar en un momento. —Su padre lo siguió con la mirada mientras cogía una servilleta y la pasaba sobre la mesa—. Estás un poco distraído hoy, hijo. ¿No has dormido bien?

Rodrigo se encogió de hombros. También él había notado el aumento de la profundidad de sus ojeras en el espejo al levantarse, pero había decidido no prestarle atención.

—No, no demasiado bien. Pero solo ha sido una pesadilla, nada por lo que preocuparse.

El hombre asintió, retomó lo que estaba haciendo y no volvió a sacar el tema.

Rodrigo tampoco dijo nada, pero sabía que el silencio de su padre indicaba que había relacionado su mala noche, como era lo habitual, con la muerte de Adrián. Y, por una vez, estuvo cerca de desear que hubiera tenido razón.

Aquella tarde, cuando el sol del mediodía había comenzado a declinar y la calle ya no ardía bajo sus rayos, Rodrigo decidió salir a dar un paseo. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la acera y miraba a su alrededor, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para contemplar un escaparate o algún cartel de los tantos que los publicistas pegaban en los muros de los edificios, se dijo que había hecho bien: necesitaba eso, despejarse un poco, abandonar su encierro habitual. No hacía mucho esos días, si no contaba las puntuales visitas a su madre y las tardes de fotografía que se regalaba de vez en cuando, y empezaba a sentir la necesidad de cambiar esa quietud, ese inmovilismo que caracterizaba su tiempo libre. Pasear un poco por el barrio, con el oído atento y el instinto alerta —cosas ambas que había desarrollado casi inconscientemente a lo largo del último año— era un buen modo de comenzar.

A pesar de esta atención, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando alguien se chocó contra él.

—Oh, ¡disculpe! Lo siento mucho, no le había… Ah, ¿eres tú, Herrera?

Rodrigo salió de su ensimismamiento y sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad. Salima, que estaba frente a él y lo observaba —sorprendida, al parecer, de verlo—, malinterpretó su gesto.

—¿Ah, no? Pues mira, diría que eres igualito a él. —Sonrió—. No será que tenemos problemas existenciales, ¿no?

El muchacho reaccionó por fin.

—Te veo tan animada como siempre, El Hamidi. Me alegra saber que este calor no te afecta en absoluto.

Salima se encogió de hombros. Llevaba un atuendo veraniego y se había puesto un velo de un color más claro de lo usual en ella, probablemente para que fuera más ligero. A Rodrigo le pareció, tras fijarse en su rostro sonrosado, que había estado corriendo.

—Aún puede ser peor —dijo ella tranquilamente—. A mí me alegra ver que has salido al fin de tu confinamiento. Hacía ya semanas que no te veía.

—Es un retiro voluntario.

—Pero ¿en verano? Te convendría, no sé, tomar un poco el sol. Mírate, ¡si pareces un vampiro!

—Dicen que están de moda, ¿no?

—Quizás. De todos modos, las personas como yo (ya sabes, razonables) tenemos gustos más sofisticados —repuso. Luego, antes de que Rodrigo pudiera cuestionar sus “gustos sofisticados”, abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de recordar algo—. ¡Ah!, es verdad, no puedo entretenerme aquí: tengo prisa. Hasta luego, Herrera.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin darle tiempo a replicar; pero, en cuanto hubo dado unos pasos, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor de una forma extraña. Se dirigió a él de nuevo.

—Hum, Herrera, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Rodrigo, que ya había bajado la guardia de su instinto dialéctico, parpadeó.

—Supongo que sí.

—Magnífico. Guárdame esto, ¿quieres? Iba a devolverlo hoy a la biblioteca, pero me ha surgido algo. Mañana pasaré por tu casa a recogerlo.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—¡No te preocupes, que está en fecha! —lo interrumpió, empezando a alejarse—. ¡No te arrestarán por mí!

Y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo calle arriba.

Rodrigo, confuso, sintió la tentación de llamarla antes de perderla de vista, intrigado por su comportamiento. No obstante, se limitó a seguirla con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras una esquina, preguntándose a dónde se dirigía y qué era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer.

Como movido por voluntad ajena, echó un rápido vistazo al libro que le había dado su amiga y sintió renacer la inexplicable inquietud con la que se había despertado esa mañana. Recordó el sueño de la noche anterior: la costa, el mar, el sonido del viento, la figura…

Se preguntó, de repente, si debería habérselo comentado a Salima. Incluso si casi no había tenido tiempo, quizás… Pero no, se dijo enseguida, esa no era una buena idea. No merecía la pena contarle algo así, algo que solo la haría entristecerse. Habían pasado apenas unos meses desde entonces y Salima aún sentiría demasiado reciente la pérdida de su amiga como para que él sacara el tema por cualquier tontería.

Porque su sueño había sido eso… una tontería. Él también estaba afectado todavía, era lógico. No significaba nada.

Y, sin embargo, le había parecido que…

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y dio media vuelta. Con el libro bajo el brazo, regresó sin prisa a su casa.


	2. Segundo sueño

El sonido de la radio inundaba la cocina mientras su padre preparaba la cena. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y el emisor, que terminaba un turno de casi tres horas seguidas, estaba informando sobre las últimas noticias del día. Había sido una jornada movidita, algo debido quizás, en parte, a la disminución de las temperaturas, que sacaba a la gente de su letargo y estimulaba la delincuencia en la ciudad, más alta de por sí en verano. En cualquier caso, no había sido un día fácil, y el locutor intentaba no mostrar en su voz, clara y profesional, el cansancio que sentía en realidad.

Rodrigo lo notaba: era como una especie de instinto para él. Habían sido muchas las veces en las que había descubierto lo oculto bajo las fachadas ajenas. Desde muy pequeño había pasado largas horas escuchando a los demás, con una atención insólita en un niño de su edad que siempre había sorprendido a las visitas y le había granjeado sonrisas furtivas por parte de Adrián. Por aquel entonces, sus padres, aunque se sentían orgullosos en cierto modo, no le habían dado importancia al asunto; para él, no obstante, era un rasgo que le había permitido descubrir un mundo distinto al que veían otros críos, un mundo en el que las personas utilizaban las palabras —tan ricas, tan expresivas, tan veneradas por él— para ocultar y mentir.

Con sus observaciones había aprendido, con el tiempo, a distinguir tonos, timbres, volúmenes; miradas, gestos, impulsos… Y más tarde, según fue creciendo y se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía no era algo habitual, de que no era “normal”, había parado de hacer preguntas a los demás, de incomodarlos con sus repentinas acusaciones. Pero nunca dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía la gente, ni de investigar por su cuenta, y ahora, a sus dieciséis años de edad, aún recordaba a la perfección las técnicas, los matices que había descubierto con paciencia y aplicación. Su experiencia en el periódico del instituto había contribuido a enriquecer notablemente esos conocimientos.

Sin embargo, al final nada de eso tenía utilidad alguna, se dijo mientras pelaba una patata con aire pensativo. Seguía estando tan ciego y sordo como cualquier otra persona. Como todos los demás, no veía más allá de lo aparente. No había sabido ver lo extraordinario en ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirse…

—Rodrigo, esto ya casi está listo —oyó decir a su padre, de pie frente a la vitrocerámica, en la que hervía una pequeña cazuela con agua—. Cuando puedas, pásame los huevos. ¿Has terminado?

Rodrigo le tendió el bol que mantenía en equilibrio sobre su regazo.

—Bien, bien, cada vez eres más rápido. Yo me encargo del resto, ¿vale? Tú ve poniendo la mesa.

—Sí, papá.

Después de cenar, padre e hijo se pusieron a ver la televisión juntos. Cambiaban de canal de vez en cuando, sin mostrar interés por ninguna emisión en concreto, y después de un rato Rodrigo, cansado, se levantó del sofá, dio las buenas noches a su progenitor y se fue al baño. Cuando salió unos minutos después y empezó a recorrer el pasillo, se asomó brevemente, como cada noche, al dormitorio de su hermano: solitario, polvoriento… imperturbable. Se alejó en silencio.

Una vez a solas en su cuarto, el muchacho suspiró y se preparó para acostarse. Mientras se ponía el pijama, miró el escritorio y se fijó en el libro que Salima le había dado aquella tarde. Lo cogió con leve interés y ojeó el título: Sigmund Freud. Obras completas. Volumen IV.

Lo abrió por simple curiosidad y echó un vistazo al índice, preguntándose por qué su amiga habría escogido una lectura de esa clase. Era cierto que había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones su inquietud intelectual, y aún más su afición por los libros, pero no la creía una admiradora del famoso neurólogo, cuyo rostro en blanco y negro —serio, intimidante, con su característica barba blanca— lo observaba desde la fotografía de la solapa. Se dijo, no obstante, que no tenía modo de saberlo: había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había mantenido una conversación seria con ella.

Con un bostezo involuntario, Rodrigo se encogió de hombros, dejó el libro de nuevo sobre el escritorio y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba tan cansado que apenas tardó unos segundos en quedarse dormido.

La plaza estaba abarrotada de gente. Cientos de personas, una marea de formas, colores y voces, llenaban el espacio entre los altos rascacielos del centro de la ciudad. Era un día claro, pero no caluroso: el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo con suavidad, y la inmensidad azul se extendía hasta el horizonte de tejados y azoteas.

Rodrigo se encontraba entre la multitud, pero no compartía su calma, su andar tranquilo, sino que trataba de abrirse paso con premura, echando a correr tan pronto como tenía espacio para ello. Sentía la urgencia de algo martilleándole el pecho, una insistencia inexplicable que solo lo instaba a ir más deprisa, cada vez más deprisa, y que se le subía a la garganta cuando un obstáculo se cruzaba en su camino. Su cuello giraba por sí solo de un lado a otro, tratando de identificar a los transeúntes; sus ojos recorrían los innumerables rostros que lo rodeaban, algunos vueltos hacia él, otros en otra dirección, pero no encontraban lo que buscaban. El sudor le cubría la frente de pura angustia, sentía que se derretía. A sus pulmones empezaba a faltarles el aire.

Por fin, sintió un destello de reconocimiento: una figura concreta, una sombra que se escabullía entre los demás.

Sus pies corrieron tras ella. Era rápida, se deslizaba como un fantasma, incorpórea, intangible; a ese ritmo no podría alcanzarla. Desesperado, el muchacho empezó a avanzar a empujones, murmurando disculpas rápidas a la gente a su alrededor, y consiguió acceder a una zona despejada en la que recuperar el aliento. Cuando lo hubo hecho y miró de nuevo, sintió que volvía a quedarse sin aire: ya no estaba.

Apenas le dio tiempo a desanimarse, porque, casi enseguida, vio a la figura a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda. Dio un paso hacia ella, esperanzado… pero, de repente, se había desvanecido una vez más; ya no estaba allí, sino veinte metros detrás de él, mirándolo fijamente.

Empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas. La plaza giraba a su alrededor mientras los rostros huecos e inexpresivos de la muchedumbre se transformaban en el de la figura, en el de la muchacha de ojos sin vida que aparecía repentinamente frente a él, luego mucho más lejos, después en cualquier otra dirección, desorientándolo. Rodrigo gritó su nombre, debatiéndose entre la urgencia y la necesidad, sintiendo que caía a un pozo interminable desde cuyo borde lo observaba un hombre de rostro serio, intimidante, con su característica barba blanca…

La conciencia lo arrancó del sueño con un brusco tirón. Cogió aire como un ahogado vuelto a la vida mientras sobre el escritorio, iluminado por los suaves rayos de sol que ya se filtraban bajo las persianas, el libro de Salima reposaba abierto como una muda advertencia.

 

 

Cuando, aquella tarde, Salima apareció en la calle a la que daba su casa, Rodrigo ya la estaba esperando en el portal. La muchacha lo vio y se le acercó sonriente.

—¡Eh, Herrera! Qué puntual —lo saludó.

Rodrigo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. Esperó con paciencia hasta que ella se hubo aproximado lo suficiente para oírle bien y carraspeó.

—Hum, ¿Salima? ¿Crees que podría quedarme tu libro un poco más?

Salima se detuvo, sorprendida.

—Ah…

—Si aún está en fecha, claro —se apresuró a añadir Rodrigo.

Ella siguió mirándolo con extrañeza, quieta frente al portal. Dedicó unos segundos a pensarlo.

—Supongo que sí. Creo que la fecha límite es el viernes que viene…

—Perfecto. Tiempo de sobra.

—… aunque soy yo la que tiene que devolverlo, así que tendrás que dármelo un poco antes. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Herrera? No te creía un seguidor de nuestro amo y señor Sigmund Freud, para ser sincera.

Rodrigo decidió que lo menos sospechoso que podía hacer era fingirse ofendido.

—Para empezar, preferiría que no lo dijeras de una forma tan… extraña —comenzó—. Sí, digamos que últimamente me he interesado por sus investigaciones. No es sorprendente, dado que se le considera uno de los grandes genios del siglo pasado. Además, por mucho que te extrañe, yo podría decirte lo mismo: ¿eres tú la que dirige el club de fans, El Hamidi?

Curiosamente, Salima sonrió aliviada, como si hubiera estado preocupada por algo. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro que pretendía ser de devoción.

—¡Qué puedo decir! Confieso que me quedé prendada de la técnica del psicoanálisis desde la primera página del tercer volumen. Quién iba a sospechar que los seres humanos somos tan predecibles y tan complejos al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees?… Pero ahora en serio: ¿de verdad te lo quieres quedar?

—Cualquiera diría que no te parece una buena idea.

—No es eso. —Ella rechazó el comentario con un ademán y lo miró con atención—. Es solo que no pensaba que la interpretación de los sueños fuera… lo tuyo, por así decirlo.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa. No era un gesto precisamente alegre.

—Hay cosas que cambian a las personas. Y los sueños no son una excepción.

Se hizo el silencio, y Rodrigo reconoció casi inmediatamente el efecto que sus palabras tenían en su amiga, cuyo vivaz rostro se tornó serio en apenas instantes. Sus ojos castaños, llenos de agudeza e ingenio, parecieron ablandarse, volverse más brillantes. Y mientras presenciaba esa transformación, Rodrigo fue consciente de que ella no podía saber de qué estaba hablando, de que no podía entender del todo a qué se refería; pero, de algún modo, tuvo la sensación de que se hacía una idea más o menos aproximada.

Se sintió culpable de pronto, incómodo por el ambiente que acababa de crear. Se giró hacia el portal, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

—Te llamaré el jueves para devolvértelo —se limitó a decir—. ¿Te parece bien?

No pudo ver su expresión, pero creyó que la muchacha asentía tras él.

—De acuerdo —oyó que respondía. Y un poco después, cuando se hubo alejado unos pasos—: Aunque quizá te llame yo antes.

Rodrigo quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, pero cuando se dio la vuelta Salima ya se había marchado.

Suspiró para sí. Lo había dejado en vilo una vez más.

Permaneció unos segundos más de pie en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando el cielo recortado por la fachada del edificio de enfrente, pensativo. Luego abrió la puerta y regresó a su casa.


	3. Senda de esperanza

La tarde se arrastraba espesa mientras los dedos de Rodrigo apartaban las páginas del libro, en una suave caricia con la que parecían quedar impregnados de un saber cada vez más profundo a medida que el muchacho se adentraba en la lectura. No recordaba cuántas horas llevaba prendado de aquellas sencillas pero impactantes premisas, de la concisión de la prosa y el atractivo de sus ideas, pero tampoco pensaba en ello; simplemente seguía leyendo, deslizando la mirada con atento interés por un capítulo, y por otro…

En algún momento oyó el ruido de la puerta principal y supo que su padre había vuelto del trabajo. Dio un pequeño respingo, como despertando de un sueño, y miró a su alrededor, desubicado. Un breve vistazo a su habitación le permitió localizar el reloj del escritorio y darse cuenta, con sorpresa, de la hora que era. Se incorporó y, tras dirigir una última mirada al libro aún abierto sobre su cama, salió al pasillo para ir a saludar a su progenitor.

Esa noche se acostó temprano: se sentía agotado por los sueños de los días anteriores. Hasta el momento realmente no se había parado a pensar en ellos, pero lo cierto era que le inquietaban un poco. No le parecían algo normal, ni siquiera para alguien que, como él, estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Todo había empezado cuando él era pequeño. Su forma de ser, junto con su vivaz imaginación de niño y la forma de ver el mundo que iba adoptando, le había granjeado sueños intensos y siniestros, de vivas imágenes y colores que tendían a lo gótico y lo oscuro. Había sido durante su niñez más temprana, pero aún recordaba el palpitar del corazón contra su pequeño pecho cuando despertaba, con un ruido sordo en la cabeza que le hacía imaginar que una manada de elefantes daba pisotones en su cerebro. Habían sido experiencias bastante desagradables para él, aunque, por suerte, dejaron de repetirse cuando cumplió los siete años; a partir de entonces solo soñaba de forma ocasional, y la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera recordaba con qué.

Por eso, cuando murió su hermano y los sueños comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo, acompañados de sombrías imaginaciones sobre sus últimos momentos de vida, le entró un pánico irracional. Pensó que no sería capaz de lidiar con ellos, ahora que surgían en un momento tan delicado de su vida, de su salud emocional. Y en cierto modo, como pudo comprobar más tarde, no se había equivocado: esas pesadillas nunca llegaron a desvanecerse del todo.

Rodrigo había estado convencido durante los dos años siguientes de que los sueños solo desaparecerían si averiguaba la verdad sobre Adrián y la noche en la que lo habían perdido. Había creído que cuando se supiera… que cuando él, Rodrigo, descubriera la verdad, el alma de su hermano podría descansar en paz y las pesadillas dejarían de acudir a su mente por las noches.

Sin embargo, el precio del descubrimiento había acabado siendo demasiado alto. Y Rodrigo había tenido que llorar una segunda pérdida antes de poder despedirse de la primera.  
Se permitió evocar el recuerdo de su amiga, de la persona más valiente que había conocido nunca: Valentina Reyes, Tina, una adolescente casi de su misma edad que, tras su apariencia sencilla y tímida, escondía una auténtica heroína. Una persona que había estado dispuesta a poner a los demás por encima de ella, por encima de su propia vida. Y que había acabado entregándola por salvar a otro.

Por salvarlo a él.

Como otras noches, Rodrigo se sumergió en sus recuerdos. Rescató, con melancolía, los momentos que recordaba junto a Tina, sus gestos, las impresiones que le había causado desde que la conoció hasta que la vio por última vez: un paso de la indiferencia a la admiración, con periodos en los que ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué pensar de ella ni de sus inexplicables acciones. Aunque en realidad no era como si la hubiera “visto” de verdad alguna vez. No era como si en algún momento se hubiera dado cuenta de su valor, de lo impresionante que era como persona, de sus esfuerzos silenciosos… e invisibles.

Como otras noches, Rodrigo se durmió entre recuerdos y duros reproches contra sí mismo. Como otras noches, paladeó la amargura del arrepentimiento sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Sabiendo que nadie podía cambiar el pasado.

Quizá por eso, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, le extrañó haber tenido un descanso sin sueños. Se incorporó en la cama entrecerrando los ojos, cegado por la luz del sol; su padre había subido la persiana de su cuarto, seguramente para despertarlo porque no se había levantado a la hora. No le extrañaba en absoluto: había dormido tan profundamente que estaba seguro de que su cuerpo había aprovechado para recuperar la energía perdida en los últimos días. Aunque no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que las pesadillas hubieran desaparecido tan de repente, sin más…

Cuando vio que pasaban los días y seguían sin reaparecer, empezó a inquietarse. Algo no estaba bien. Algo había cambiado. Una parte de él quería sentirse aliviada, alegrarse porque, quizás, se había recuperado de lo que fuera que le había afectado tanto… pero la otra sabía que no era así. Y eso era lo que no encajaba.

Por otra parte, esos días fueron positivos en otros sentidos. Rodrigo, que había pasado el verano, como había dicho Salima, “confinado” en su casa, empezó a tomar por costumbre dar paseos por el barrio, escuchar los últimos sucesos del mismo, curiosear… incluso empezó a quedar de nuevo con los pocos amigos de su instituto que habían vuelto de las vacaciones. Era una actitud que le sentaba bien, que lo animaba y lo ayudaba a distraerse un poco, a no pensar, como hacía en casa, en la habitación vacía de su hermano. Y a no preguntarse si la de Tina parecería igual de triste y abandonada.

Pronto se resignó a la idea de que lo último era más difícil de evitar. Los recuerdos del pasado parecían acudir a su encuentro hiciera lo que hiciese: el instituto, el descampado, el lugar donde se reunía la banda de Gato en su día… Al muchacho no le extrañó encontrarse ahí un día a los pocos ex-miembros del grupo que se habían librado de la policía hasta entonces, como tampoco el hecho de que ni se fijaran en él cuando pasó por su lado. En ese momento deseó pensar que el efecto que ellos tenían en él era también de indiferencia, pero no era así: en realidad, nada más verlos, el rostro de Alexis —el que había sido su amigo, su mayor apoyo tras la muerte de Adrián… pero también su asesino— apareció en su mente sin previo aviso, obligándolo a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Por lo demás, nada inusual ocurrió durante esos días, que fueron tranquilos, apacibles…

Hasta que llegó el miércoles.

—¿Puedes bajar un momento? —preguntó Salima al teléfono por la que ya era la tercera o cuarta vez en el último minuto.

—Pero ¿qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme? —se exasperó Rodrigo, al que su padre ordenaba con gestos que terminara la llamada para que pudieran continuar con la cena—. Ahora no es un buen momento…

—Esto es más importante —insistió la muchacha, con evidente impaciencia.

Rodrigo pidió un minuto más a su padre con un ademán. Se giró en la silla, en un movimiento inconsciente para tener más intimidad.

—Como esto tenga algo que ver con el libro…

—¿Qué libr…? Ah, ¿ese? ¡Eso no importa, Herrera! Lo que tengo que contarte es mucho más acuciante… y menos científico, quizás. En cualquier caso, ¡baja un minuto, por favor! No te hará daño escucharme un rato.

El muchacho suspiró. Le explicó la situación brevemente a su padre, que le puso como condición lavar los platos esa noche a cambio de bajar a hablar con su amiga, y Rodrigo, tras aceptar a regañadientes, murmuró unas palabras de rendición y colgó. Salió por la puerta principal sin molestarse en cerrarla con llave, convencido de que, de un modo u otro, la conversación no se alargaría demasiado.

Salima lo esperaba en un banco de la calle, frente al portal. Le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a su lado cuando lo vio. Mientras se acercaba, el muchacho vio que movía las piernas nerviosamente, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no levantarse y empujarlo ella misma.

—Ya era hora, Herrera. Es de mala educación tener tanto tiempo esperando a una invitada, ¿sabes?

—Técnicamente, no lo eres —repuso Rodrigo, que no tenía ganas de seguirle el juego en ese momento. Se sentó a su lado—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? Ah, y trata de ser breve, por favor: mi padre me está esperando y ya he tenido que pagar un alto precio para venir a escucharte.

Salima esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Seguramente había escuchado las negociaciones entre padre e hijo desde el otro lado de la línea. Se tomó un momento para respirar hondo, como si necesitara aclarar sus ideas, y lo miró directamente a los ojos; en ellos había una chispa de misterio, de intriga.

—Agárrate fuerte, Herrera. Puede que no me vuelvas a ver de la misma forma después de oír esto…

Rodrigo alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Salima comenzó a hablar.

Y le contó una historia increíble. O que se lo pareció, al menos, durante los primeros minutos, en los que, demasiado sorprendido para interrumpirla, se limitó a entreabrir la boca, atónito. Aprovechó una breve pausa de su amiga para intervenir.

—Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo… que tienes superpoderes?

Salima, que le había dirigido una mirada resignada por su interrupción, suspiró.

—Eso es simplificar demasiado las cosas, ¿no crees? Pero… sí, supongo que algo así.

—¡Pero eso es…!

—¿Imposible? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. No me digas que sigues siendo tan cínico como siempre, Herrera. ¿Sabes?, en mi opinión, un buen periodista debe tener una mente abierta y receptiva, algo que, si me preguntas, todavía necesitas desarrollar. Además… yo no sería la primera persona que conocemos a la que le ocurre esto.

Rodrigo calló, azorado. Había pensado en Tina desde que vio la dirección en la que iba la conversación, pero no había querido mencionarla por no repetir la escena de días atrás. Sacudió la cabeza.

—En cualquier caso, ¿cómo lo has descubierto? ¿Cómo te ha… pasado?

Salima esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Algo en ese gesto hizo que el muchacho se tensara.

—Fue hace unos dos meses. En el… en el día del homenaje para Tina.

Empezó a contarle su experiencia. Le contó cómo aquel día, tras abandonar el salón de actos del instituto donde había tenido lugar la ceremonia en honor a su amiga, su vida había cambiado para siempre. Le habló del ligero alivio que el acto había provocado sobre la tristeza que la embargaba esos días, cuando no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Tina y su heroico pero terriblemente injusto final, y de cómo ese alivio la hizo sentir ligera, muy ligera… hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba suspendida a varios centímetros sobre el suelo bajo sus pies.

Aquello había ocurrido cuando se dirigía a la redacción de Voces para recoger los ejemplares del nuevo número, que debía repartir más tarde, pero la impresión había sido tal que, cuando consiguió descender, un impulso irracional la hizo correr al baño y encerrarse allí durante varios minutos, demasiado sorprendida para asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Luego, una vez se hubo tranquilizado, salió, fue a la redacción y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado durante el resto de la jornada, de modo que nadie —ni siquiera el propio Rodrigo, que había ido a verla poco después de la ceremonia— sospechó nada.

Acostumbrarse a la sensación no había sido tan difícil como había esperado, le confesó. Creía que se debía a que para entonces ya sabía que existían habilidades como esa gracias al caso de Tina, que había podido volverse invisible a voluntad. Sin embargo, dominar aquel inesperado don le había llevado su tiempo, como a su amiga: había pasado los dos últimos meses tratando de convocarlo, de aprender a manejarlo conscientemente, de comprenderlo… Y, al igual que había hecho en su momento con la invisibilidad, investigó todo lo posible acerca del tema de la levitación y otros similares, sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla. Esa también era la razón, le informó con una mirada significativa, de que hubiera estado leyendo la obra de Freud.

—Me preguntaba si el subconsciente tendría algo que ver —explicó con aire ausente, como si incluso en ese momento siguiera considerándolo—. Tanto en lo que respecta al control como al origen, ¿entiendes? Pensé que era posible que este “poder” hubiera despertado en mí como una reacción a la pérdida de Tina… o algo parecido.

Rodrigo asintió lentamente, sumergiéndose en sus propias cavilaciones. Al igual que a Salima, a él no le costaba tanto asimilar todo aquello como en su momento le había costado creer la historia de Tina. El día en el que Salima se la había contado, en parte debido a la culpabilidad que lo perseguía, no había querido entenderlo, no podía hacerse a la idea. Pero era una posibilidad que hacía que todo cobrara sentido…, explicaba muchas cosas que hasta entonces no había tenido claras, especialmente la implicación de la muchacha en el conflicto entre las dos grandes bandas del barrio, la de Gato y la de Jimmy.

De aquello habían pasado unos meses, pero sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo: el intento de asesinato de Gato en la batalla de aquel descampado, que Tina y él habían presenciado; la persecución por parte de la policía; el sucio trato entre un agente de la misma y el propio Jimmy; la traición de Alexis…, y el acto justiciero final del “chico de la azotea”, que se interpuso entre él, Rodrigo, y la bala que Alexis había disparado para matarlo. Y que había acabado con la vida de Tina en su lugar, horas más tarde, en un hospital en el que la chica había luchado en vano por su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza, tragando saliva para aflojar el nudo que, como tantas otras veces, se le había formado en la garganta al recordar aquella noche. Prestó atención de nuevo a Salima, que había continuado con su relato.

—Aunque aún no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que provocó que esto despertara en mí entonces —estaba diciendo—, hace dos semanas por fin conseguí cogerle el tranquillo. Ahora puedo manejarlo a voluntad, como hacía Tina con la invisibilidad. Al igual que en su caso, requiere bastante concentración.

—Eso tiene mérito —apuntó Rodrigo, sinceramente impresionado. No podía decir mucho al respecto, pero controlar una habilidad así en solo dos meses no le parecía fácil.

Salima sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma.

—Sí. —Apartó la mirada, repentinamente reservada—. Pero… hay algo que aún no te he contado.

Rodrigo la miró con interés.

—¿Hay más?

Ella asintió.

—No te he dicho con qué propósito he aprendido a manejarlo. Aparte de para evitar accidentes que provoquen situaciones incómodas, por supuesto.

—… ¿Y bien?

La muchacha se abrazó a sí misma, aunque era imposible que sintiera frío con esas temperaturas.

—He aprendido a manejar este “don” porque… quiero continuar la labor de Tina. Ser el legado de su voluntad en este mundo.

Sobrevino el silencio. Ninguno dijo nada durante un minuto entero; uno, demasiado sorprendido para hablar, y la otra, esperando su reacción, armada con los argumentos que había preparado cuidadosamente antes de ir hasta ahí. Finalmente, Rodrigo volvió a la realidad.

—Entonces… ¿te vas a enfrentar al crimen en las calles? ¿Vas a… convertirte en una fuerza justiciera, como ella fue?

—Sí.

Rodrigo estuvo a punto de gritar “¡Eso es una locura! ¿Es que no has visto lo que le ocurrió a ella? ¡¿Es que vas a ponerte en peligro?! ¡Tina no habría querido eso!” y otras exclamaciones similares, pero se contuvo. No supo muy bien cómo lo hizo… quizás, en parte, porque la mirada de Salima, seria y decidida, estaba clavada en la suya, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él. O quizás, simplemente, no se veía capaz de hablar de lo que le había ocurrido a Tina con tanta ligereza, casi como si fuera una excusa. En cualquier caso, respiró hondo, obligándose a serenarse.

—¿Es… definitivo? ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

Salima alzó una ceja, como si estuviera sorprendida, pero no se demoró en asentir, con convicción.

—Estoy segura. Quiero recorrer el camino que Tina empezó, recorrer… la senda de esperanza y justicia que dejó abierta tras ella. No quiero que se olvide lo que ha hecho por esta ciudad, por todos nosotros. Es posible que nadie supiera que era Tina quien lo hacía, que hubiera gente que sentía más miedo que admiración por ella… pero las víctimas, las personas a las que ayudaba, se lo agradecían. Sabían que alguien las había salvado. Que había alguien ahí fuera a quien le importaban; alguien que velaba por ellas… He hablado con Juanjo, por ejemplo: él era una de esas personas. No sabía que era Tina quien había estado a su lado en su momento de necesidad, pero todavía lo recuerda bien.

Rodrigo asintió. No había preguntado a ninguna de las personas a las que Salima se refería y no había concedido mucha importancia a los rumores del barrio y el instituto en su momento, pero sabía cómo funcionaba la gente: a veces, cuando se les solucionaba un problema, no necesitaban saber cómo ni por qué había sucedido. Les bastaba con el peso que se quitaban de encima, con el alivio que obtenían, y podían llegar a olvidar el agradecimiento. No solía ser el caso de las personas a las que ayudaba Tina, dado que se encontraban en situaciones de verdadero peligro… pero Rodrigo no podía evitar reflexionar siempre sobre cómo nadie, incluido él mismo, le había dado las gracias de verdad a la muchacha en su momento. La ceremonia que le habían dedicado en el instituto no contaba, no lo suficiente; aquello, con el paso de los meses, cada vez tenía un sabor más parecido al arrepentimiento.

Salima siguió contándole cosas sobre su nueva habilidad, aunque ya eran detalles y aspectos secundarios, que mencionaba más por curiosidad que por verdadera relevancia. Luego los dos hablaron durante unos minutos más sobre sus planes acerca de la lucha contra el crimen y decidieron que se verían otro día para planificarlo todo y conseguir ciertas seguridades.

Pero, ante todo, se pusieron de acuerdo en una cosa: antes de que Salima empezara ese camino, visitarían el cementerio. Le contarían a su amiga lo que planeaban hacer. Y le agradecerían una vez más la fuerza, la inspiración que les había infundido… aunque fuera demasiado tarde para que los escuchara.

Los dos amigos se despidieron y Rodrigo subió de nuevo a su casa, donde lo esperaban una cena casi fría y un padre preocupado por el asunto que tan “urgente” le había dicho que era, pero que se relajó con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió darle.

A partir de ahí, pasaron los días y el muchacho intercaló su recién adquirida rutina de paseos y pequeñas indagaciones callejeras con sesiones de entrenamiento con Salima, que le dejó boquiabierto al mostrarle su poder y todo lo que había aprendido a hacer con él. Se dedicaron a pensar las mejores formas de usar aquella habilidad en las calles, en situaciones de mayor y menor peligro, y a considerar los mejores pasos a seguir para proteger la identidad y la seguridad de Salima. Con esas distracciones en mente, Rodrigo casi pudo olvidar los sueños que lo habían atormentado poco tiempo antes, y, de la misma forma, su lectura de las investigaciones de Freud se vio interrumpida cuando terminó el plazo del préstamo bibliotecario y tuvo que devolverle el libro a su amiga.

Pero lo que no sabía era que a la vuelta de la esquina, en unas semanas, un tercer sueño lo esperaba para interrumpir su recién adquirida tranquilidad.


	4. Tercer sueño

Pasó agosto y el verano fue marchitándose y cambiando su forma a la del otoño temprano. Las temperaturas se suavizaron poco a poco, aumentó la humedad, la vegetación se vistió de colores cálidos y secos, la brisa soplaba cada vez más fría… También se empezó a apreciar cierta amargura en los círculos juveniles, y el motivo, como el de todo lo anterior, no era ningún misterio: pronto comenzarían las clases de nuevo.

Durante toda su vida, el primer día de clase había sido para Rodrigo una experiencia agridulce, que mezclaba los nervios que sentía por el comienzo de una nueva etapa con la emoción escalofriante de lo desconocido y las expectativas. O así había sido hasta los dos últimos años, en los que volver al instituto en septiembre y comenzar un nuevo curso no le provocaba más que angustia, pues iba contando, sin quererlo, los años que le quedaban para empezar Bachillerato, el periodo escolar que su hermano jamás había llegado a completar.

Esta vez, no obstante, Rodrigo tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ninguna de esas inquietudes le perturbó. El final del verano no le había parecido, como a otros, vago y agrio; antes todo lo contrario. Salima y él se habían concentrado tanto en el descubrimiento de su poder que prácticamente no habían hablado de otra cosa en las últimas semanas, ni siquiera de los extraños sueños de Rodrigo, que, por otra parte, hacía tiempo que no se habían vuelto a repetir. Era tiempo de un equilibrio entre calma y emoción contenida, de espera y de preparación. Rodrigo tenía entendido que el curso que comenzaba ese año era más difícil que los anteriores, pero no le preocupaba: siempre había sido disciplinado en los estudios y se sentía capaz de sobrellevarlo todo.

Salima era así también. Por eso, y a pesar de ser de cursos distintos, ambos pasaron las primeras semanas de septiembre inmersos en actividades complementarias: algunas tardes quedaban en la biblioteca, donde no investigaban sobre el poder de la chica hasta que hubieran acabado los deberes o repasado la lección del día; en otras, se veían en un rincón apartado del parque para escoger los movimientos de lucha que emplearía —algunos rescatados del breve espacio de tiempo en el que Salima asistió a clases de defensa personal, otros de cómics de superhéroes, tutoriales de Internet o movimientos de aerobic intensificados— y, al mismo tiempo, para practicar los ejercicios de la clase de Educación Física... y cosas similares. De ese modo organizaron su tiempo para que las horas que invertían en su investigación no levantaran sospechas entre sus profesores, amigos y familiares. Y funcionó durante todo septiembre y buena parte de octubre.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el momento que lo cambiaría todo para los dos. El día en el que Salima comenzó su lucha contra el crimen.

Era un frío sábado de mediados de octubre. Los vientos del invierno próximo ya habían comenzado a soplar y el cielo, cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes, era oscuro y gris. El cementerio tenía un aire más solitario y quieto de lo normal, como si solo fuera una pequeña ciudadela de nichos vacíos y lápidas abandonadas; lo único que señalaba la atención que recibían eran los sendos ramos de flores, en distintos grados de marchitamiento, que cubrían las losas de mármol, añadiendo algo de color a sus impecables superficies de blanco y negro.

Salima y Rodrigo quedaron en la entrada, frente a la enorme verja de hierro forjado. Eran las diez de la mañana y el chico, cuando llegó, apenas pudo contener un bostezo, que formó algo de vaho en el aire frente a él. Había dormido poco y mal, dando vueltas sin cesar a lo que iban a hacer. No había visitado la tumba de Tina en un tiempo, casi desde el funeral, porque no se había visto con fuerzas y la culpabilidad le había hecho convencerse de que no tenía derecho a hacerlo; no obstante, las investigaciones con Salima de los últimos meses le habían concedido un nuevo ánimo, una convicción a la que aferrarse, y se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a las emociones que lo habían frenado hasta entonces. Ahora que habían decidido qué iban a hacer, no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Salima llegó poco más tarde y los dos, tras compartir una inclinación de cabeza, se internaron en el recinto. Recorrieron juntos el laberinto de lápidas que se extendía ante ellos sin mediar palabra.

No les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la tumba de Tina. Se hallaba en la parte nueva del cementerio, la zona de los fallecimientos más recientes, y una pequeña pila de flores en buen estado reposaba sobre la losa en la que estaban escritos el nombre de la chica y las fechas de su nacimiento y su prematuro fin. Sintieron una intensa aflicción al ver en la última el año en el que todavía se encontraban.

—¿Son todas tuyas? —preguntó Rodrigo para romper el silencio, refiriéndose a los delicados ramos rodeados con cintas blancas.

Salima negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No todos. Ese, por ejemplo —dijo señalando uno con lirios amarillos— lo habrá puesto su madre: siempre le trae flores de ese color. Este otro —añadió, gesticulando hacia un ramo de claveles blancos algo más marchito— es de Juanjo, que también viene de vez en cuando a... charlar con Tina, para que no se sienta sola. —Se detuvo un momento para respirar hondo y terminó de indicar un ramo de margaritas blancas rosadas; sus pétalos estaban ennegrecidos casi por completo—. Ese es del agente Durán. Tiene mucho trabajo, así que viene poco, pero... le gusta sentarse cerca de la tumba y hacerle compañía en silencio. Reza por ella... —El nudo en la garganta de Salima se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Rodrigo permaneció callado unos segundos, respetuoso ante la emoción de su amiga y tratando de no dejarse llevar él mismo por la melancolía.

—¿Y estás? —inquirió, señalando un ramo de girasoles—. Parecen bastante recientes.

Salima asintió, enjuagándose las lágrimas.

—Esas sí son mías. Son del domingo pasado.

—¿Vienes a menudo?

Salima se encogió de hombros.

—Una vez por semana, más o menos... Siempre que puedo. Quizás no lo suficiente.

Rodrigo no dijo nada, pero sintió, una vez más, la quemazón de la culpabilidad royendo su interior. Él era el primero que debía visitar a Tina con más frecuencia. Tina no estaría ahí si no fuera por él.

Pasaron solo unos minutos junto a la tumba, el tiempo suficiente para expresar en voz alta sus propósitos y dedicar unos pensamientos a su amiga. Salima había cerrado los ojos y parecía rezar; Rodrigo, de pie a su lado, se había inclinado junto a la tumba para apoyarse en el suelo. Se sentía un poco mareado, aunque no se le ocurría por qué.

Observó una vez más las fechas en la impecable inscripción de latón y parpadeó, confuso. Cuanto más las miraba, más extrañas le parecían. ¿Tina había fallecido ese año? Era tan irreal... tanto que la cifra parecía deshacerse frente a sus ojos cuando los posaba en ella, como si fuera un fantasma. El propio lugar tenía aspecto de haber escapado de uno de sus sueños, como si él no se encontrara ahí en realidad. Como si solo fuera una pesadilla.

Se marcharon poco después, cuando Salima se dio cuenta de que el chico no se encontraba bien y lo instó a volver a casa y descansar. Rodrigo protestó, alegando que había sido algo pasajero, pero ella insistió.

—Ya le he dicho todo lo que quería que supiera antes de empezar con esto —declaró con firmeza—. Es evidente que verla de esta forma es duro para ti, así que será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya volveremos otro día.

Rodrigo se resignó y asintió. No sabía cómo explicarle a Salima lo que le ocurría, la forma en la que se sentía desubicado, como si no supiera dónde estaba ni con qué propósito. Y, lo peor de todo, no sabía cómo decirle que había mirado la tumba de su amiga sin ninguna emoción, incapaz de imaginarse que Tina estaba ahí. No como si no se hiciera a la idea... sino como si estuviera seguro de que no era así.

—De acuerdo —accedió a pesar de todo.

La extraña sensación de desamparo se fue suavizando a medida que avanzaban hacia la salida y prácticamente desapareció cuando abandonaron el recinto. Pero a lo largo de la tarde, a pesar de todo, Rodrigo no pudo quitarse de encima cierta pesadez, como un espeso agotamiento que le urgía para que descansara, para que se tumbara y durmiera...  
Por eso, cuando se acostó esa noche y un tercer sueño lo visitó, lo recibió casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Se encontraba en una estación de trenes limpia y moderna. Era un espacio enorme, con tantas filas de andenes que no alcanzaba a distinguirlos todos con la vista. Los trenes, enormes y de diversos colores y grados de antigüedad, llegaban y partían sin cesar, llenando la estación con sus estridentes pitidos. Había mucha gente, personas de todas las edades, rasgos y procedencias. Cada una se subía a un tren distinto, como si estuviera reservado para ella sola, pero ninguna portaba equipaje de ningún tipo, más allá de las ropas de colores negro, blanco y rojo brillante que llevaba puestas.

Rodrigo se encontraba delante de uno de aquellos vehículos, de tamaño medio y color azul apagado, escrutando las ventanillas como si buscara a alguien. Entonces el tren se puso en marcha, y solo cuando varios de sus vagones hubieron pasado delante de sus ojos lo vio: Adrián, de pie tras una de las ventanillas, como único pasajero.

Sintió el impulso inmediato de lanzarse hacia adelante y estamparse contra el cristal tras el que su hermano mayor acababa de advertir su presencia y se giraba para mirarlo. Pero entonces Rodrigo vio su sonrisa, un gesto plácido y sereno que lo transportó a recuerdos de su infancia que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y que negaba con la cabeza; con eso su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, se contuvo de alguna forma. Lo llamó a gritos hasta que el tren terminó de pasar y su voz se perdió en el andén vacío, y entonces echó a correr tras él.  
Todo cuanto había a su alrededor pareció derrumbarse, transformarse con sobrecogedora velocidad mientras Rodrigo perseguía el vehículo que se llevaba a su hermano, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo. Pero entonces, en un instante de lucidez, se detuvo y vio que justo detrás del tren había otro un poco más pequeño, de color malva intenso, y que estaba a punto de partir.

Algo se encendió en su interior. Como siguiendo un impulso inexplicable, echó a correr hacia el andén del tren malva con el corazón en la garganta. Un solo pensamiento ocupó su mente mientras frenaba en seco delante de la única puerta abierta: “Si solo hubiera mirado a mi hermano, no la habría visto”.

Una chica joven, de piel morena y cabello oscuro, subía los escalones de acceso en ese momento. Se detuvo un instante cuando lo sintió llegar y se giró para mirarlo, sorprendida. A Rodrigo apenas se le ocurrió saludarla mientras subía los primeros peldaños y le cogía las muñecas con urgencia, tirando de ellas para que bajara del tren. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y dudó apenas un instante; luego Rodrigo sintió soltarse su agarre y un fuerte empujón lo tiró de espaldas al andén.

Cuando consiguió incorporarse y alzar la vista, vio que Tina le sonreía. Después la puerta se cerró con un pitido y el tren comenzó a moverse.

Rodrigo se puso en pie, trastabillando, y fue tras él.

—¡Tina! ¡Tengo tu billete! —gritó, casi delirando, sacudiendo un papel blanco que no sabía cuándo había aparecido en su mano—. ¡Tengo tu billete! ¡Tengo tu billete!

Siguió gritando, siguió corriendo, pero todo lo que recibió en respuesta fue la amplia sonrisa de la chica, que permaneció suspendida en el aire incluso cuando el resto de ella se desvaneció. Luego el tren terminó de marcharse e incluso aquella sonrisa flotante estuvo fuera de su vista.

Rodrigo se quedó quieto en el extremo del andén, desalentado. Alzó lentamente el papel que tenía en la mano y lo miró. Estaba en blanco.

Todo estaba en blanco: los andenes, la estación. No quedaba nada.

“No puedes ir ahí”, le dijo la voz de Tina desde alguna parte.

Rodrigo no se inmutó.

—Es cierto —respondió, con calma—, pero sí puedo sacarte.

Siguió mirando el papel hasta que desapareció, hasta que él mismo desapareció y todo lo que quedó fue aquella voz suave que parecía susurrar un asentimiento.

“Esperaré al siguiente tren”.

 

Al día siguiente, Rodrigo despertó sobresaltado. Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, recordaba perfectamente lo que había soñado. Con todo detalle.

Se incorporó con una sensación de plenitud, de esperanza. Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado la mano derecha en un puño y la abrió con un cosquilleo expectante. Sonrió al ver el papel blanco en la palma.


	5. Polis y cacos

—Entonces me acerqué por el callejón... sigilosamente, como una sombra... Él estaba farfullando algo, creo que insultándola, y ya no me lo pensé dos veces: le lancé algo, para llamar su atención, salté hasta situarme frente a él y... ¡¡pam!! Harai goshi y al suelo. —Salima cuadró los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa—. Después de algo como eso, ese hombre se lo pensará dos veces la próxima vez que pretenda agredir a alguien, te lo aseguro...

Rodrigo sonrió mientras escuchaba a su amiga, que siguió contándole los detalles de su última incursión nocturna durante unos minutos más, sin omitir un detalle. En esta ocasión había estado patrullando la ciudad durante las primeras horas de la noche, le contaba, e incluso siendo tan temprano le había sorprendido el nivel de delincuencia que se podía encontrar si se prestaba atención. No había hecho gran cosa, si lo comparaba con todo aquello: impedir un robo en un cajero y defender a una mujer a la que acosaba un hombre con poca decencia, mucho alcohol en la sangre y demasiados aires en la cabeza. No obstante, estaba satisfecha; orgullosa, incluso: se sentía feliz de haber contribuido al mantenimiento del orden en el barrio, aunque aún quedaran muchos problemas sin resolver.

—Vaya, está claro que a ti es mejor no cabrearte, El Hamidi —comentó Rodrigo, que también se sentía orgulloso de ella—. Tu entrenamiento está dando resultados.

—No es para tanto —repuso Salima con modestia—. Además, que conste que no soy ninguna abusona. Solo trato de asegurarme de que los culpables se estén quietecitos hasta que llegue la policía...

—A la que te tomas tu tiempo en avisar...

—¡Qué poca fe! —Alzó los brazos con dramatismo, pero ambos se echaron a reír.

—De todos modos, es impresionante lo bien que lo estás haciendo. Y solo estás empezando: ¡imagina todo lo que podrás hacer de aquí a un futuro!

Salima sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Lo sé! De momento no es mucho, si lo comparamos con todo lo que hay ahí fuera, pero... empiezo a creer que puedo mejorar la situación. Que de verdad contribuyo a hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor.

Rodrigo la observó en silencio, contempló el leve rubor de emoción que cubría las mejillas de la chica, se la imaginó recorriendo la ciudad nocturna con su traje de heroína —un chandal y un hiyab negro, en la mayoría de los casos— y deslizándose por las callejuelas, saltando sobre los tejados con sus increíbles poderes de levitación. Parecía un sueño, pero no lo era. Lo habían convertido en una realidad.

—Bueno, pero basta ya de hablar de mí. —Salima alargó una mano hacia el escritorio para coger una botella de agua y se sentó sobre la mesa, mirándolo mientras desenroscaba el tapón—. Me habías dicho que tienes algo que contar, ¿verdad?

Rodrigo se tomó un momento antes de contestar, considerando sus opciones. Sí, era cierto que tenía algo que decirle, y lo había estado pensando mucho durante las últimas semanas, preguntándose si debía hacerlo o no. Pero ya había llegado el momento.

Al principio no había sabido qué diría, ni cómo lo haría. E incluso después, cuando consiguió organizar un poco sus ideas, había tardado días en decidirse: era algo demasiado delicado como para soltarlo de cualquier manera, demasiado para hablar de ello en cualquier parte o sin previo aviso. Por eso había preferido llamar a Salima y quedar con ella. Y su amiga —a la que no se le escapaba nada, como era de esperar— se había dado cuenta enseguida de que algo no iba bien y de que lo que tenía que decirle, fuera lo que fuese, era importante.

Así pues, lo había invitado a ir un día a su casa. Y ese día, ahí, en su habitación, ella no se anduvo con rodeos: “¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?”

No estaba preparado. El ambiente era demasiado serio, demasiado expectante. Rodrigo creyó que la presión de la pregunta lo iba a desquiciar cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente e Ismail, uno de los hermanos mayores de Salima, los interrumpió.

—¿Qué tal todo por aquí, chicos? —inquirió con un tono casi cantarín, asomado desde el umbral.

—Bien, gracias, Ismail. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Nada, nada, solo venía a ver qué tal os iba...

—Ya.

—Sí...

Ismail fijó la mirada en Rodrigo un momento.

—Cuidadito con lo que haces, ¿eh? —bromeó, ocultándose una parte del rostro con la mano, como si así su hermana no pudiera oírlo—. Que Salima tiene cinco hermanos y estamos muy locos todos...

—Gracias por tu preocupación, hermano, pero no es necesaria. —Salima puso los ojos en blanco.

Ismail rió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rodrigo, medio aturdido —y aliviado— por la inesperada escena, miró a su amiga enarcando una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es la primera vez que lo hace. Hace un par de años, cuando vino Tina por primera vez... Bueno, qué más da. Sigamos con lo nuestro.

Rodrigo no pudo evitar reír, sintiendo que parte de su tensión se liberaba, pero no se le escapó que su amiga pensaba sacar de nuevo el tema que les había llevado a reunirse. Viendo que no las tenía todas consigo, pensó que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, y le preguntó sobre su experiencia en la lucha contra el crimen. Hacía apenas unas semanas que Salima había empezado su actividad como heroína: le gustaba contar sus vivencias, y a él, escucharlas. Fue una distracción breve, pero le proporcionó unos minutos durante los que reorganizar sus pensamientos.

Ahora, por fin, era su turno de hablar. Y no estaba dispuesto a meter la pata. Era vital escoger las palabras adecuadas; de lo contrario... no solo existía la posibilidad de que Salima pensara que se había vuelto loco, sino también de que llegara a creer que le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto. Y eso sí que no podía permitirlo.

—Me habías dicho que tienes algo que contar, ¿verdad? —había tanteado su amiga.

Él asintió.

—Sí, así es.

—Adelante, cuenta.

—Enseguida. Pero, antes, debo advertirte de una cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata?

Rodrigo le dirigió una mirada llena de misterio. Era ahora o nunca.

—Es posible que lo que te voy a decir sea tan impresionante como lo de tus poderes. Más aún, incluso.

Un breve silencio. Salima enarcó una ceja lentamente.

—Está bien... Sorpréndeme, Herrera.

El muchacho asintió.

Y empezó a hablar.

Al principio, no había sabido qué diría, ni cómo lo haría. E incluso después, cuando consiguió organizar un poco sus ideas, había tardado días en decidirse. Pero ahora ya había planeado su discurso, y por dónde empezar: por el comienzo, el comienzo de los sueños, de las visiones. De todo lo que, desde hacía unos meses, le había desconcertado tanto que creía que había empezado a volverse loco. De todo lo que le parecía increíble que estuviera pasando, pero de lo que ya no tenía duda alguna. De la revelación que ya iba siendo hora de que le contase a su amiga.

Apenas había pronunciado la mitad de su explicación cuando Salima lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Rodrigo. Rodrigo, para; para un momento.

Rodrigo calló, sorprendido.

—... Dime.

Una pausa.

—¿Es esto una especie de broma?

Sintió que un frío repentino le recorría las venas. Oh, no.

—Salima...

—¿Sabes lo que estás insinuando? ¿Sabes...? —La chica parecía furiosa de repente; sus ojos oscuros brillaban de indignación—. ¿A qué estás jugando?

—Yo no estoy...

—Creía que Tina significaba algo para ti.

Rodrigo recibió el golpe como pudo. Trató de mantener la calma, de no mostrar lo que le había dolido esa acusación.

—Y lo hace. ¡Claro que lo hace, Salima! No estoy jugando... lo que pasa es que no me estás entendiendo. Necesito que me escuches hasta el final.

Salima se cruzó de brazos.

—Según tú, debo creerme una locura. —A pesar de su enfado, bajó un poco la voz—. Debo creerme... que Tina sigue viva.

Reinó un espeso silencio. Las palabras “Tina sigue viva” sonaban extrañas a los oídos de ambos, como una frase que no hubieran escuchado nunca antes. Como algo incomprensible.

Y, sin embargo, Rodrigo asintió con firmeza.

—Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. O, más bien... que puede volver a estarlo.

Siguieron mirándose en silencio unos segundos más, Salima con una fijeza extraña, como si esperara que de un momento a otro su amigo le dijera que no hablaba en serio, que solo se estaba quedando con ella; pero eso no ocurrió. Finalmente, la chica suspiró.

—¿Y en qué... diablos te basas para creer algo así?

Rodrigo se armó de valor.

—Me baso en sus mensajes. Creo... Salima, estoy seguro de que Tina está intentando comunicarse conmigo. A través de mis sueños. Como si tuviéramos... una especie de conexión.

Algo cambió brevemente en el rostro de Salima, pero fue tan fugaz que no estuvo seguro de si se lo había imaginado. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso suena a cuento, Herrera.

—En absoluto, El Hamidi. —Rodrigo inspiró hondo. Que se llamaran por sus apellidos, como siempre que discutían algo, le permitía continuar con todo aquello. Fingir que lo que estaba diciendo tenía tanta lógica como cualquier tema del que hubieran hablado antes—. No más a cuento, al menos, que los poderes de Tina. Que los tuyos. Esos no son cuentos, ¿verdad? Son reales.

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no tenga uno también?

Salima entreabrió la boca. Se quedó callada, incapaz de replicar, durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Pero ¿tú te estás oyendo, Herrera? —reaccionó finalmente. Lo miró con recelo y bajó la voz, casi como si hablara consigo misma—. Puede que esto sea peor de lo que pensaba. Quizás debería llamar a tu padre...

—No hace falta llamar a nadie —la interrumpió Rodrigo, incrédulo—. Sea lo que sea que crees que me pasa, puedes decírmelo a mí. Soy tu amigo.

Salima sacudió la cabeza, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, a la que había comenzado a dirigirse. Siguió mirándolo durante unos segundos, esta vez de reojo, con una intensidad que lo sorprendió. Pero en sus ojos ya no veía enfado. Solo... lástima.

—Lo que te pasa —repuso— es que no lo has superado, Rodrigo. No has superado la muerte de Tina.

Rodrigo notó que se le tensaba el cuello. En la garganta comenzó a formársele una especie de nudo, una sensación que ya conocía muy bien. Quiso decir algo, pero Salima no se lo permitió.

—Sé que es duro. Sé que parece imposible seguir adelante. Y tú... Ella te salvó la vida, así que entiendo cómo te debes de sentir. No puedo comprenderlo del todo, es cierto, porque jamás me he visto en esa situación, pero me hago una idea lo suficientemente clara como para darme cuenta de qué te está pasando. —Hizo una mueca, apretando los labios. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar—. Nadie te culpa por lo que ocurrió..., nadie, ¿me oyes? Alexis era el mejor amigo de tu hermano; ¿cómo podrías haber sospechado de él? ¿Quién lo habría hecho? ¿Quién podría haber sabido... que haría algo así?...

Hizo una pausa, ocultando un gemido. Rodrigo estaba demasiado aturdido como para intervenir.

—Perdona... Lo que quiero decir es que no te tortures, por favor. Ya has sufrido suficiente, casi más que nadie. Primero fue Adrián, y después...

Rodrigo negó súbitamente con la cabeza, con demasiada brusquedad. No. No lo estaba entendiendo. No entendía nada. Precisamente él... Él era el último que actuaría así, que tendría esperanzas. Él era la última persona en el mundo que se creería el “cuento” que quería contarle.

Pero no era un cuento. No lo era. Y Salima tenía que creerle.

—Tengo pruebas.

Salima suspiró, con pesar. Las primeras lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas.

—Rodrigo, por favor...

—Cierra los ojos.

Levantó el rostro con firmeza. Ella debió de ver algo extraño en él, porque su expresión cambió. Aunque quizás solo le había parecido atisbar el brillo de la demencia en su mirada.

—... ¿Por qué?

—Tú ciérralos, Salima. Por favor.

Salima dudó unos instantes, contrariada. Luego, milagrosamente —a lo mejor porque llegó a la conclusión de que seguirle el juego era la mejor forma que tenía de hacerle entrar en razón después—, obedeció: cerró los ojos, el ceño aún levemente fruncido por la preocupación y los surcos del llanto marcados en la piel. Luego esperó.

—Gracias —murmuró Rodrigo. Se acercó a ella—. Ahora piensa en algo. Algún objeto pequeño, a ser posible.

Salima contestó con un “Está bien” no demasiado convencido y se tensó un poco, su semblante contraído por la concentración. Arrugó la nariz cuando sintió la mano del chico pasar cerca de su cara.

—¿Qué haces?

—Espera un segundo. Ya casi lo tengo.

Su voz había sonado cansada, y Salima lo notó; no hizo, sin embargo, ningún comentario al respecto, sino que se limitó a quedarse quieta, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que su amigo le dio permiso para abrirlos de nuevo.

Separó los párpados. Rodrigo estaba frente a ella, las manos a la espalda. Las llevó al frente justo cuando ella ya estaba abriendo la boca para hacerle una pregunta y le enseñó lo que escondía en ellas.

Se quedó muda por un instante.

—Eso es...

Rodrigo le tendió el objeto. Era un lápiz a rayas amarillas y negras, como los que siempre se utilizaban en la escuela. Pero tenía algo distinto: un entramado de espirales de distintos colores dibujado en un lateral, como lo habría hecho una niña creativa durante una clase especialmente aburrida.  
Salima lo reconoció: era suyo. Lo había perdido hacía años, cuando aún estaba en primaria...

Y acababa de pensar en él.

—¿Cómo...? ¿De dónde...?

Rodrigo dio un paso atrás y se encogió de hombros, enseñando las palmas de las manos como si diera a entender que no había usado ningún truco. Salima se dio cuenta de su aspecto agotado, de que en su frente brillaban unas gotas de sudor que antes no habían estado ahí. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No puede ser. No puede ser, no puede ser...

Rodrigo dejó que continuara durante unos segundos, sin interrumpirla. Luego se dejó caer sobre la silla del escritorio y exhaló pesadamente.

—Tú misma lo dijiste —murmuró—: No es imposible. Y un periodista debe tener una mente abierta y receptiva, ¿no es así? —Dejó escapar una risa queda que se apagó en el silencio de la habitación: Salima seguía callada, tratando de asimilar todo aquello—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos meses, cuando ocurrió... lo de Tina? Tu teoría de los polis y los cacos.

Salima levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida. Lo recordaba. Ambos lo hacían. ¿Cómo olvidar nada de aquel día? A la chica casi le pareció oír su propia voz en ese momento, transportada hasta ella por el viento de los recuerdos:

“Imagina un patio de colegio y todos los niños jugando a polis y cacos. El juego tiene sentido si hay más o menos el mismo número de niños en cada bando; pero ahora imagina que los niños no quieren ser polis, que prefieren ser cacos, porque es más divertido huir y esconderse que correr con la lengua fuera detrás de los demás. Supón por un momento que, antes de empezar el juego, los niños pueden elegir en qué bando quieren estar, en lugar de echarlo a suertes. Y después resulta que tienes veinte cacos y cinco polis. ¿Quién crees que ganará la partida?

>>Supón que entonces llega un profesor y dice, por ejemplo: 'No me parece justo. Pongamos una regla nueva: este poli podrá detener a los cacos que vea solo con llamarlos por su nombre, y no tendrá que capturarlos uno a uno. Para compensar'”.

Para compensar.

—... ¿Qué insinúas?

Rodrigo casi sonrió.

—Supón que un niño se tiene que ir a casa y no puede seguir jugando. Supón que, con un poli menos, los cacos tuvieran la ventaja de nuevo. ¿No tendría sentido que el profesor designara a alguien más para ocupar su lugar? Para mantener el equilibrio de la partida.

—Te entiendo, Rodrigo, y tiene todo el sentido del mundo, pero... ¿de qué nos sirve suponer eso? No es más que una teoría, ya te lo dije. Tina podría haber conseguido su poder de cualquier otra forma. Por ejemplo...

—¿Mediante la bendición de aquella señora anciana? —sugirió Rodrigo, mirándola directamente—. ¿Aquella de la que nos habló Camila en el hospital, la que murió? —Un largo silencio—… Estoy seguro de que has considerado esa posibilidad al menos una vez.

Salima siguió sin responder, estupefacta. Rodrigo desvió la mirada al techo. Habían pasado meses, pero recordaba aquello como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado...

—He estado pensando mucho en ello, y creo que esa es la respuesta más coherente. Y explica muchas cosas, además. Por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Camila? Esa anciana era famosa en su pueblo porque podía curar a las personas. ¿Y si ese hubiera sido otro tipo de poder? ¿Y si de verdad tenía una habilidad curativa? ¿Y si esa habilidad era una especie de, digamos, energía? ¿Y si, al morir..., se la hubiera transmitido a Tina y hubiera tomado otra forma? ¿Para permitirle, no curar, sino volverse invisible, porque era lo que mejor se ajustaba a su cuerpo y su carácter?

Salima empezó a negar con la cabeza, muy despacio. Rodrigo lo ignoró.

—En ese caso —continuó—, nuestros poderes tendrían sentido, también. Tú para volar, para no tener límites, para ser libre y poder ir a cualquier parte en busca de información. Y yo... contra todo pronóstico, para traer de vuelta lo que se echa de menos. Lo que se añora pero ya solo se puede encontrar en nuestra mente.

—Eso es... —Salima se interrumpió, insegura. Las dudas se adivinaban en su mirada.

Rodrigo se dio cuenta. Siguió hablando, ahora más despacio.

—Piénsalo, Salima: tendría sentido. Esa energía podría habernos sido transmitida también. Después de todo, Tina... murió protegiéndome. Me salvó la vida. Eso debió de crear una especie... de vínculo. Y tú... —Calló. Su expresión se suavizó—. Creo que no hace falta que diga nada, ¿verdad?

Porque Salima se había quedado muy quieta de repente, el rostro congelado en una expresión atónita. Se había dado cuenta de algo, y Rodrigo sabía que estaba recordando la noche en la que todo ocurrió, cuando estaban a punto de abandonar el hospital: cómo cogió la mano de Tina, cómo la oprimió suavemente para darle apoyo..., cómo sintió aquel calambre que al principio asoció con las máquinas que conformaban su soporte vital, pero que podría haber sido algo más...

—... Ya te entiendo —musitó. Habló tan bajito que Rodrigo apenas la oyó—. Estás diciendo que tú y yo somos ese niño. El niño que se incorpora a la partida de polis y cacos... Los sustitutos de Tina.

Rodrigo asintió lentamente. Se acercó a su amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro, con suavidad.

—Más o menos. Aunque, siguiendo esa lógica, eso significa que ambos perderemos nuestros poderes cuando ella vuelva.

—Dejando eso a un lado..., que es una locura..., ¿por qué dos personas? ¿Por qué dos polis más? ¿No rompe eso el equilibrio? ¿No falla ahí tu teoría?

Ahora Rodrigo sí que sonrió. Era una sonrisa amplia, cálida. Y, sin embargo, como otras veces, no le llegó a la mirada. En ella había un conflicto, una mezcla de tristeza y cariño.

—En absoluto. Porque Tina era muy grande por dentro… aunque pareciera pequeña por fuera.

Salima abrió mucho los ojos, que se le anegaron en lágrimas de nuevo. Se llevó las manos a la cara, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo.

Y estalló.

Rodrigo trató de consolarla mientras dejaba escapar un prolongado sollozo y temblaba, sacudida por los hipidos que interrumpían su llanto. Pronto, el muchacho empezó a llorar también. Los dos recordaron aquellos días, aquella noche en la que Tina los dejó y las lágrimas parecieron ser, de pronto, la única respuesta al indescriptible dolor que los llenaba a todos por dentro, como un garfio que les desgarrara el corazón, y que él ya había experimentado, apenas dos años atrás, con la pérdida de su hermano. Un dolor que nunca desaparecía del todo.

Pero Tina, al menos, no se había marchado para siempre. No estaba todo perdido. Había esperanza.

Un rato después, Rodrigo se enjugó las lágrimas y echó un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación. Si seguían así, no tardaría en entrar alguien de la familia de Salima, preocupado por el ruido. Dio un toque suave en el hombro de su amiga.

—Salima. —Ella, encogida sobre sí misma, no dijo nada, pero Rodrigo supo que lo estaba escuchando—. Sé que esto es difícil, pero... aún me quedan cosas por contarte. Sobre todo lo que ha estado pasando, y todo lo que podría pasar si seguimos investigando. Me gustaría compartir contigo mis teorías... y mi plan. ¿Me escucharás?

Salima no se movió durante un minuto que pareció prolongarse como nunca antes. Su rostro seguía enterrado entre sus rodillas, como si esa fuera la única manera de evitar romperse. Pero, después, se giró y sostuvo la mirada a su amigo unos segundos.

Y luego, de forma casi imperceptible, asintió.


	6. Como si nada hubiera pasado

Rodrigo cogió su bandolera y esparció su contenido sobre la mesa de escritorio de Salima. Luego, los dos amigos se acercaron a ella y se inclinaron para ver mejor lo que había caído sobre su superficie: rocas pequeñas, una pluma de gaviota, un trozo de cuerda, un papel en blanco...

—Este libro es... —Salima alargó una mano hacia el volumen encuadernado en cuero verde con letras doradas que reposaba junto al resto de objetos.

Rodrigo asintió.

—Sí. La interpretación de los sueños.

—De Sigmund Freud.

—¿Ves ya por dónde va la cosa?

Salima abrió el libro sin responder y lo hojeó durante unos segundos. Alzó un poco las cejas al comprobar que estaba lleno de post-its con anotaciones.

—... Has estado documentándote de lo lindo, por lo que veo —comentó, con sincera admiración. Rodrigo se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia, y ella empezó a leer un pasaje en voz alta—. “En tiempos que podemos llamar precientíficos, la explicación de los sueños era para los hombres cosa corriente”... ¿Precientíficos? ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

—La verdad es que de mucho: hasta cuatro mil años. He leído que se conservan registros de la interpretación de los sueños de más de 3800 años de antigüedad.

—¿Tanto? —exclamó Salima, sorprendida—. Creía que sería algo más reciente. De la Grecia clásica, como mucho.

—Pues parece que no. Aunque también en esa época se daba mucha importancia a los “mensajes” oníricos. De hecho, los sueños tuvieron relevancia en las artes adivinatorias, la religión, la política e incluso la medicina de muchos puntos del globo hasta el siglo XVIII. Para que veas.

—¿Y después?

—Después... nada, los investigadores dejaron de sentir interés por ellos. Los consideraron poco más que productos de la ansiedad, o la indigestión, según el caso.

—Hasta que llegó Freud, supongo.

—Tú lo has dicho. Fue Sigmund Freud quien, a finales del siglo XIX, revivió la importancia de los sueños y revolucionó su estudio. Y de ese propósito surgió buena parte de su teoría del psicoanálisis.

—Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso mientras investigaba el origen de mis poderes. No me sirvió de mucho, pero es una lectura interesante. —Salima devolvió su atención al libro—. “Lo que de ellos recordaban al despertar era interpretado como una manifestación benigna u hostil de poderes supraterrenos, demoníacos o divinos”. Ah, sí, he oído hablar de eso: los oráculos de Grecia, sin ir más lejos.

—Nada más enigmático que revolver las entrañas de un animal para interpretar el porvenir.

Salima pasó unas páginas más, leyendo por encima, y cerró el libro. Miró a Rodrigo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Estás de un gracioso insólito en ti, Herrera. ¿Es esa la manera que tienes de expresar tu cinismo, o quizás sigues preocupado por lo de antes? —Rodrigo no respondió, y ella alzó una mano—. Si es por eso, ya estoy mejor, de verdad. No pienses más en ello. Lo importante ahora es que organicemos nuestras ideas sobre este asunto... A ver, entonces dices que la interpretación de los sueños es una práctica que se repite, con uno u otro objetivo, en las distintas épocas y culturas, ¿no?

—Así es. —Rodrigo decidió dejar a un lado la consternación que sentía por el estado de ánimo de su amiga y se centró en resumirle la información que había reunido en las anotaciones del libro, que Salima acababa de devolverle—. En la antigua Grecia, los sueños se consideraban mensajes de los dioses. En China, en cambio, se creía que el alma humana deja el cuerpo por las noches para ir a una realidad aparte, al mundo de los sueños; por eso decían que no se debía despertar a los dormidos bruscamente, o su alma no tendría tiempo de regresar al cuerpo... En Transilvania había una creencia parecida, y se protegía la boca de los niños dormidos para que su alma no saliera por ella. Algunas tribus indígenas de Sudamérica veían los sueños como otra dimensión en la que vivían sus antepasados, que se manifestaban en formas no humanas, e incluso hoy en día, entre algunos pueblos del Amazonas y los aborígenes australianos, se incorpora la interpretación onírica a su sistema de creencias y su organización social.

—Fascinante... Supongo que ellos no distinguen la frontera entre el sueño y la realidad como nosotros actualmente. Ya lo dijo el escritor: “Todo lo que vemos no es sino un sueño dentro de otro sueño”.

—¿Quién? —Rodrigo se la quedó mirando.

—Edgar Allan Poe.

—Ese hombre era siniestro en varios sentidos...

—Oh, vamos, Herrera. Si quieres introducirte en el fascinante mundo de las pesadillas, tendrás que aprender a apreciar a los grandes maestros.

—Ya solo falta que empieces a citarme a Calderón.

—¡“... y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son”!

—Se veía venir...

Rieron juntos y continuaron repasando las notas de Rodrigo durante unos minutos, reflexionando sobre el tema y compartiendo en voz alta las dudas que les iban surgiendo. Un rato después habían conseguido hacerse una idea bastante general, pero seguía en pie la cuestión más importante.

—¿Cómo funciona tu poder, y qué es lo que te permite hacer exactamente? —planteó Salima.

Rodrigo se encogió de hombros, despacio, pensativo. Llevaba semanas haciéndose esa misma pregunta. Una vez aclarados los “¿Desde cuándo?” y “¿Por qué yo?”, era hora de enfrentarse al... “¿Y ahora qué?”.

—No estoy seguro del todo. Está relacionado con el subconsciente y con la mente humana en general... pero no sé si le estoy dando el enfoque adecuado. —La miró con curiosidad—. Cuando tú te diste cuenta de que tenías poderes, ¿cómo supiste cuáles eran? Quiero decir, ¿cómo conociste tus límites?

Salima se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo consideró unos segundos.

—Creo que simplemente no lo hice —respondió, para sorpresa de Rodrigo—. Conozco bastante bien mis habilidades porque he estado entrenando y he probado a hacer de todo, para ver hasta dónde puedo llegar... pero no creo que exista algo como un límite, en realidad. Creo que siempre se puede seguir creciendo, seguir desarrollando el potencial de las cosas.

Rodrigo asintió mientras la escuchaba, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. No se le había ocurrido verlo de esa forma. Pensó en lo que había hecho él mismo desde que se dio cuenta de que le estaba pasando algo inusual, en las pruebas y los desafíos que se impuso. Recordó cómo había estado investigando sobre los llamados “sueños lúcidos”, en los que la persona dormida sabe que está soñando y puede controlar las imágenes de su mente, y en cómo había buscado formas de aprender a hacer lo mismo para favorecer su conexión con Tina. En cómo se había preguntado siempre hasta dónde podía llegar y si sus esperanzas tenían futuro alguno.

Le vinieron a la mente todas las mañanas, e incluso las tardes, después de la siesta, en las que había despertado con una sensación de frustración por no haber soñado nada, o por no recordarlo. La forma en la que sus padres lo miraban con creciente preocupación porque cada vez parecía estar más cansado e irritable de lo habitual, y ansioso por ninguna razón que ellos comprendieran. La sonrisa de la Tina de su último sueño, la forma en la que le decía que sabía cuánto se estaba esforzando por ella, que se lo agradecía..., las palabras que Rodrigo había querido responder entonces, el agradecimiento que él quería expresarle a ella, y que se habían esfumado en la niebla de su conciencia cuando despertó mucho más rápido de lo que habría deseado...

Respiró hondo. Lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo. Había estado haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano, investigando toda la información útil que tenía a su alcance: los ciclos del sueño, la interpretación de las imágenes, el onirismo, el psicoanálisis, el contenido latente, el contenido manifiesto, los símbolos... En ese sentido, estaba preparado. Todo lo que le hacía falta ahora era alguien que lo apoyase. Alguien que lo ayudara a encontrar la dirección hacia la que dirigir sus pasos a continuación.

Se acercó a la mesa de nuevo y cogió uno de los objetos que había dejado caer en ella: un trozo de papel en blanco.

—Este es del sueño de la estación —rememoró. Había dedicado un tiempo antes a explicarle a Salima algunos de sus sueños, los más lúcidos que recordaba; ese, que le había hecho sospechar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, había sido el primero—. Los trenes simbolizan viajes. Simbolizan cambios. Perder uno es señal de arrepentimiento..., de no haber llegado a tiempo para algo.

Salima lo observó, escuchándolo en silencio, mientras él dejaba el papel de nuevo en el escritorio y deslizaba sus dedos hasta el trozo de cuerda. Lo acarició con las yemas, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que era real.

—Este pertenece al del puente colgante —continuó en voz baja—. Las cuerdas representan fidelidad, aguante. Romperlas indica que se salvarán las dificultades por venir. Las sombras de nuestro cuerpo son los errores de nuestra conducta: verse perseguido por ellas es símbolo de angustia; deshacerse de ellas, señal de perseverancia. Tina ya tenía voz... decía mi nombre. —Dejó la cuerda en su sitio y cogió la pluma—. Las gaviotas son símbolo de estrés. Si planean, hablan de un viaje largo, de anhelos de libertad y menos presión en nuestra vida. Las plumas caían sobre Tina y ella las cogía, escribía en el aire con ellas. “Sigue respirando”.

Salima rio suavemente.

—Incluso en su situación, sigue preocupándose por los demás —susurró. Rodrigo asintió, melancólico—. Has dicho que en ese sueño aún no hablaba, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pero la escritura es una dimensión fundamental del lenguaje, así que en su momento pensé que no debía de quedar mucho para que lo consiguiera. Y así fue.

Salima cogió una de las pequeñas piedras. Era brillante y redondeada, oscura como un trozo de carbón: una roca volcánica. Se la tendió a Rodrigo.

—Lástima que este último sueño no estuviera ambientado en Hawaii —comentó con un intento de burla en su tono.

Rodrigo tomó la piedra en sus manos y la acarició distraídamente; su tacto liso y suave era reconfortante.

—Al menos así habría sido más agradable. —Miró la pequeña roca mientras le daba vueltas entre sus dedos—. Tenacidad. Temperamento. Indiferencia a las causas ajenas

—Apretó los labios; el arrepentimiento volvió a trepar por su garganta, pero lo mantuvo a raya—. Si escalas sin rendirte, triunfarás en tus proyectos. Quien ya está en la cima espera que lo hagas, observa tu progreso.

“Ya casi estás, Rodrigo. Te siento”.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Significaba eso que por fin se estaba acercando? Pero habían pasado dos días desde aquel sueño, y no había vuelto a sentir una conexión tan intensa como esa de nuevo... ¿Sería que no podía avanzar? ¿Que no sabía qué hacer a continuación?

¿Sería que se le acababa el tiempo?

Sacudió la cabeza. No. Él mismo lo había dicho: si tenía perseverancia, si no se rendía, alcanzaría la cima de la roca. Alcanzaría a Tina.

Salima parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

—¿Sabes, Herrera? —dijo de pronto, tras unos segundos en los que, como él, parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos—. Empiezo a pensar que podríamos hacerlo. Que quizás... con el entrenamiento del que me has hablado y hablando con las personas adecuadas...

Asintió. Eso era. Debían ponerse manos a la obra.

—Será complicado. Necesitaré un poco de práctica primero. Si no te importa ayudarme...

—En absoluto. —Salima estaba decidida—. Cualquier cosa será poca en comparación con traer a Tina de vuelta. Y confío en ti. En vosotros.

Le sonrió ampliamente. Rodrigo hizo lo mismo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si empezamos?

 

 

Unos días después, en el instituto, Rodrigo se encontró a Kevin Ramírez en los pasillos.

Casi no lo reconoció al principio. Estaba algo más alto y tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que lo había visto, pero no cabía duda de que era él. La gente a su alrededor, alumnos que, como Rodrigo, habían tardado un momento en darse cuenta de quién era ese chico enorme que avanzaba por el corredor con paso fuerte e intimidante, empezaron a cuchichear. Ahí estaba. Kevin Ramírez. ¿El de la banda callejera? Había oído que estaba en un centro de menores. ¿Ya lo habían soltado? Qué animos, tener que preocuparse por él con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina...

Ahí estaba. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

A Rodrigo no le gustó nada verlo de nuevo, pero disimuló y mantuvo una expresión neutra en el rostro mientras lo veía pasar. En cambio, su compañero de clase, un chico llamado Ramón con el que había estado hablando hasta hacía un segundo sobre un trabajo que tenían que entregar la semana siguiente, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué hace ese aquí? ¿No tendría que estar en el centro de menores?

Rodrigo se encogió de hombros. No quiso dirigir a Kevin más que una mirada superficial. Más que eso le habría revuelto el estómago de rabia.

—Lo habrán soltado por “buena conducta” —comentó, con recalcada ironía—. Déjalo estar. A este paso, nos graduaremos antes que él.

—Verdad. Por eso me extraña que siga aquí. Pero, a ver, ¿cuántos cursos ha repetido este ya?

Rodrigo se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba.

Intentó devolver la conversación a su cauce y retomar el tema de la bibliografía para el trabajo de Lengua cuando Kevin y otro chico —cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero que reconoció como otro de los ex-miembros de la banda de Gato— pasaron por su lado. Y, por alguna razón, se detuvieron ahí, frente a ellos.

—Eh. ¿Qué carajo estás mirando? —espetó Kevin con brusquedad.

Ramón, que, como Rodrigo comprobó demasiado tarde, le había estado dirigiendo una mirada envenenada al muchacho, frunció el ceño.

—Te pones muy gallito, para ser un delincuente. Anda, déjanos en paz.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Era el otro chico el que había gritado. Varios alumnos del pasillo se giraron hacia ellos, curiosos por ver lo que pasaba. Rodrigo quiso escabullirse, pero Ramón empezó a gesticular hacia él, tan enfadado como si le hubieran ofendido personalmente.

—¡Diles algo, Rodrigo! Estos palurdos son los que provocaron el asesinato de Valentina, ¿no?

—Ramón —le advirtió Rodrigo, pero el chico que acompañaba a Kevin se hizo oír por encima de él.

—¡Están bien chistosos! ¡Que nosotros no somos asesinos! Y menos de... ¿quién?

—¡Pero seréis capu...!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La llegada del profesor provocó una desbandada general. Por suerte para Rodrigo, él consiguió salir de ahí sin llamar la atención, pero vio cómo el profesor se llevaba a Ramón, a Kevin y al otro chico por el pasillo, en dirección al despacho del director. El timbre que daba fin al descanso sonó poco después.

Ramón no volvió al aula hasta la mitad de la hora de Inglés, y Rodrigo no pudo hacerle preguntas durante la clase. Cuando por fin terminaron y todos estaban preparando el material para Filosofía, se acercó a su pupitre y le preguntó qué le había dicho el director. Ramón se encogió de hombros y respondió que no era nada grave, que simplemente les habían llamado la atención a él y a los otros dos chicos por montar un escándalo en el pasillo y por faltar el respeto a la memoria de su compañera.

—Y eso último seguro que iba por ellos, porque madre mía. El amigote peleón de Kevin no se acordaba de Valentina por mucho que se le hablase de ella, y seguía sin acordarse, y así todo el rato; hasta que el director ha tirado la toalla con él y se ha limitado a mandarlo al aula de castigados para después de clase. Y Kevin más o menos igual, aunque él no se hizo tanto de rogar, pero decía unas sandeces sobre el tema... ¡Tendrías que haberlos oído, en serio!

Rodrigo frunció el ceño, confuso. Si lo que Ramón le estaba contando era verdad, entonces...

—¿Qué tipo de sandeces? —inquirió, por si acaso.

Ramón resopló. Ya estaba menos encendido, pero nunca parecía tener suficiente de meterse con Kevin y su tropa, incluso si no eran los verdaderos causantes de lo que les inculpaba.

—No sé. Decía que se acordaba de “esa mocosa patucha”, como él llamaba a Valentina, pero que no le había prestado atención más que cuando se coló en la pelea de las bandas o algo así. ¡Y hablaba como si no le hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada! Decía que si Valentina tenía algún problema con ellos, que fuera ella misma a buscarlos, y no sé qué más tonterías... En fin, siento que tengas que soportar este tipo de cosas, Rodrigo. Sé que era tu amiga.

Rodrigo asintió, aunque ya apenas lo estaba escuchando. Lo que le había contado era muy interesante... Ramón ni siquiera se hacía una idea de hasta qué punto.

—Bueno, seguro que los dos empezarán a hacer pellas otra vez y no tendremos que verles mucho el pelo —dijo, terminando la conversación. Se despidió de Ramón y regresó a su pupitre, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al final del día, y una vez fuera del instituto, Rodrigo decidió esperar en la puerta principal hasta que saliera Salima. Por fin, después de varios minutos oteando entre las decenas de cabezas de estudiantes que comenzaban, entre gritos y risas, el fin de semana, divisó a su amiga y se encaminó hacia ella. La saludó apresuradamente y la cogió del brazo para que se apartaran un poco de la multitud; Salima enarcó una ceja, pero esperó a que estuvieran lejos del resto de alumnos antes de hacer preguntas.

—¿Ocurre algo, Herrera? Ese color saludable de tu cara no me gusta ni un pelo —bromeó.

Rodrigo le sonrió. Salima también estaba alegre, seguramente porque ya sospechaba lo que su amigo iba a contarle. Solo se le ocurría una razón por la que pudiese estar tan animado de un día para otro.

Su plan estaba funcionando.


	7. La chica de la azotea

Salima agarró sin esfuerzo el objeto que amenazaba con golpearla mientras hacía una graciosa pirueta en el aire y aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes, Herrera? —se burló, volviéndose hacia su amigo.

Rodrigo se adelantó para coger el frisby, que ella le tendía con una sonrisa irritante, y rio por lo bajo.

—Demasiado fácil, ¿eh? Pero a ver cómo esquivas... ¡esto!

Lanzó el frisby una vez más, con todas sus fuerzas, directamente contra el costado de Salima, que había vuelto a suspenderse en el aire; ella, aunque dejó escapar un sonido sorprendido, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y alargó el brazo para atraparlo justo antes de que pasara de largo. Cuando aterrizó otra vez, con una suavidad adquirida tras mucha práctica, dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Rodrigo.

—Oye, córtate un poco, ¿no te parece? Tampoco se trata de intentar matarme.

Rodrigo se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé. Pero es posible que otros sí que lo intenten, ¿sabes? Y te recuerdo que un hombre borracho con una piedra o una botella rota, por poner un ejemplo, es mucho más temible que un frisby.

—Muy gracioso.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer una pausa mientras observaban a la gente pasar. Desde ahí, sentados en un banco del parque del barrio tras una ardua sesión de entrenamiento de sus increíbles poderes, la vida les parecía extrañamente ajena. A pesar de todo, gracias a los avances de Rodrigo, esta vez no habían necesitado practicar a escondidas: Salima flotaba como y donde le viniera en gana y, si alguien la veía y sus ojos amenazaban con salirse fuera de las órbitas, él era el encargado de borrar ese pequeño susto de sus recuerdos. No le había sido nada fácil aprender a hacerlo, y menos en un espacio de tiempo tan reducido como lo eran los segundos de reacción de los transeúntes, pero creía haber comprendido cómo funcionaba el truco. Después de todo, esos recuerdos no eran más que conjuntos de imágenes, sonidos y otras sensaciones enlazados dentro del cerebro de una persona. Era tan sencillo como alargar una mano y arrebatárselos... Tan sencillo que parecía una broma de mal gusto.

“La mente humana es muy frágil —pensó—. Y, al mismo tiempo, tan poderosa...”

—¿Esta tarde vas a eso? —le preguntó Salima, sacándolo de sus reflexiones. Asintió—. Insha-Allah. Suerte.

—Gracias... Siempre me viene bien para tratar con él.

—¿De verdad que no quieres que te acompañe? No sé si a mí me dejarían pasar, pero...

—No, no te preocupes. De todos modos, es algo que debo hacer yo solo.

Salima lo miró atentamente un instante. Luego suspiró.

—Está bien. Pero si crees que necesitas ayuda ahí dentro, pídela. Y más vale que no intente hacer nada raro.

—Tranquila, no lo tiene fácil. Y, sinceramente, si no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, dudo que planee hacerlo en un futuro. Creo que lo que hizo ya le ha marcado de por vida... en cierto modo.

Salima desvió la mirada hacia el parque, contemplando a los niños jugar en la zona infantil mientras otras personas paseaban por el camino de tierra, algunos con perros o con carritos de bebé. La inocencia frente a sus ojos… A veces casi pensaba que le gustaría volver.

—No es para menos —murmuró.

Rodrigo cogió su abrigo, que había tendido sobre el banco mientras entrenaban, y se levantó para marcharse. No obstante, antes de irse se giró una vez más hacia su amiga.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vas a ir de ronda nocturna hoy?

Salima se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, creo que ya va siendo hora. Como por fin hemos acabado los exámenes... —Hizo una mueca burlona—. Pero hace mucho frío.

Rodrigo rio.

—Menuda heroína.

—Dame un respiro. En cuanto estemos de vacaciones saldré más veces, ¿vale? Además, con la Navidad y las fiestas voy a tener mucho más trabajo.

—También es verdad. Bueno, suerte —le deseó Rodrigo, y, tras enfundarse el abrigo, se despidió con un gesto.

 

Tardaron poco más de dos minutos en abrirle la puerta, como siempre. La verja emitió un chirrido metálico cuando el muchacho la cerró tras él y se dirigió a la entrada principal, en la que estaban apostados un par de guardias que lo observaban acercarse. Se sintió mejor cuando entró en el edificio y se libró de sus miradas escrutadoras.

—¿Rodrigo Herrera? —inquirió el hombre de la recepción. Rodrigo asintió, y él le señaló a una agente de pie a su lado, que, como los guardias de fuera, tenía los ojos clavados en él—. Ya conoces a la agente González.

—Sígueme, Rodrigo —le dijo ella tras saludarlo con un gesto de cabeza, y comenzó a caminar por uno de los corredores que nacían en el hall. Rodrigo obedeció sin decir palabra.

Mientras recorrían aquella ruta tan familiar ya para él, el muchacho dejó vagar sus pensamientos inconscientemente. Le vino a la mente la primera vez que había estado ahí, unas semanas atrás: la luz fría de las lámparas fluorescentes del techo, el blanco impecable de los pasillos, el estómago en la garganta. Al margen de las desagradables emociones que aquel lugar le inspiraba siempre que iba, su presencia en el centro no había tardado en hacerse notar, de una forma que nadie salvo él podía sentir. Y que había afectado, poco a poco, a algunos de los residentes más recientes, los que llevaban ahí desde el verano anterior…

La agente González y él accedieron a otro corredor que parecía extenderse hacia el infinito, con puertas a cada lado alternativamente. Rodrigo levantó la mirada de forma automática cuando pasaron frente a las que tenían las placas con los números 407 y, más tarde, 419. “Kevin y su amigo ya no están aquí —se recordó a sí mismo—. Las habitaciones habrán quedado vacías...”.

Había tardado menos de lo que había pensado en un principio en “sacarlos” de ahí. Los recuerdos de Tina de ambos muchachos, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido el curso pasado, habían sido los más fáciles de arrebatar. Reprimió una mueca de desagrado al pensar en lo poco que debía de haber sido Tina para ellos y se obligó a recordar que las mentes de otros que la conocían, en cambio, sí habían ofrecido más resistencia. Que otros sí se habían mostrado reacios a renunciar a su memoria...

Como tinta disuelta en agua, el mundo pareció disolverse en nubes de colores a su alrededor mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. Sus esfuerzos por localizar al mayor número posible de personas que conocieran a Tina y se hubieran enterado de su fallecimiento, una tarea larga y complicada. Encontrar a esas personas había sido sencillo, sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de Salima, y hablar con ellas, cuestión de encontrar una oportunidad... pero conseguir sacarles el tema de Tina sin abrir viejas heridas ni levantar sospechas era un asunto mucho más delicado.

Sus rostros aparecieron ante él como invocados por su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Al menos, los profesores del instituto y aquel entrenador de artes marciales —¿Mario, se llamaba?— habían mantenido la entereza. No obstante, aún tenía grabadas las expresiones de dolor de Brenda, Erika y Dante en la memoria. Juanjo incluso había comenzado a llorar; por suerte, entre Salima y un chico que estaba con él habían conseguido consolarlo un poco. Rodrigo no conocía a ninguno de los cuatro de antes, pero pudo ver enseguida que eran buena gente, y que Tina les había importado de verdad. Pensó que eso decía mucho de ella: el impacto que tenía en otras personas, la huella que dejaba tras de sí en quienes la conocían de verdad, era indeleble.

Otros de sus conocidos, como sus compañeros de clase o los vecinos del barrio que sabían de su trágico final, mostraban más lástima en la mirada que le dirigían a Rodrigo cuando este les preguntaba que la que sentían realmente en el corazón. En el agente Durán, por otro lado (y aunque Rodrigo se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando darle la misma impresión que los demás), pudo ver trazos de verdadera pena y, claro como un espejo en el que él mismo se viera reflejado, de pesar..., de remordimiento. Sin duda, se sentía responsable por lo que había ocurrido. Por no haber sabido verlo antes, por no haber sido capaz de impedirlo. Rodrigo conocía muy bien ese sentimiento.

Pero ninguno de los dos, se obligó a recordarse, tenía la culpa. Otras personas habían movido los hilos de todo. Otras personas habían perdido el control de la situación.

Una de esas personas estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta a la que acababan de llegar y cuya clave de acceso la agente González estaba escribiendo en el sistema de seguridad en ese momento. Ahí se encontraba quien había tenido un papel crucial en todo aquello y, lo más importante, quien poseía los recuerdos que Rodrigo más necesitaba. Los imprescindibles para traer a Tina de vuelta.

Poco después, la agente terminó de introducir el código y le abrió la puerta.

—Como siempre, Rodrigo: tienes quince minutos. Y si necesitas algo...

—Gracias, agente González.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Normalmente, el agente acompañante entraría también en la celda, para asegurarse de que no ocurriera nada que pudiera poner en peligro la seguridad del visitante o la reputación del centro; pero la agente González lo había acompañado muchas veces y sabía que era mejor dejarles intimidad. Y aunque, en cualquier caso, no se apartaba de la puerta al otro lado, tanto ella como Rodrigo eran conscientes de que su ocupante no estaba en condiciones de hacer daño a nadie. Ya no.

Rodrigo avanzó unos pasos y se sentó en la silla frente a la fila de barrotes que dividía la habitación en dos mitades, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Al otro lado, un muchacho algo mayor que él acababa de notar su presencia.

—Viniste de nuevo.

—Hola, Alexis.

El chico al otro lado de los barrotes se levantó de la cama en la que había estado tendido y se acercó a él. Tomó asiento también frente a Rodrigo.

—¿Por qué estás acá?

Rodrigo se encogió de hombros.

—Para charlar, supongo.

—Como las otras veces, ¿no es cierto? Empiezo a pensar que vives demasiado en el pasado.

—El pasado no tiene nada de malo.

Alexis lo miró fijamente unos momentos, como si tratara de ver a través de él. Debía de preguntarse cuáles eran sus intenciones, se dijo Rodrigo. Le había hecho la misma pregunta muchas veces en las primeras visitas, pero él siempre le había dado respuestas vagas, evitando decir más de lo necesario. Alexis había dejado de pedirle que se lo explicase, aunque estaba claro que era algo que seguía intrigándole. Después de todo, ¿qué razón podía tener Rodrigo para visitar con tanta frecuencia a un asesino?

Al asesino de Adrián. El asesino de Tina...

“Basta”, se amonestó. “Es Alexis quien debe recordar, no tú”.

Se obligó a concentrarse en eso.

—¿Cómo estás?

Alexis abarcó la habitación con un gesto desganado.

—No hay mucha novedad, como puedes ver. No la habrá en un tiempo.

—Es una lástima. Sobre todo a tu edad.

Alexis se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ya lo habían hablado muchas veces.

—¿Recibes muchas visitas?

—¿Aparte de ti? Mi familia, de cuando en cuando. Les gusta venir a reprocharme cosas. A recordarme el fracaso que soy para ellas.

—Quizás aún puedas redimirte. Cuando salgas.

—No lo creo, para ser sincero. No hay nada para mí allá fuera, y menos ahora. Dime, Rodrigo, ¿quién crees que me querrá suelto con mis antecedentes?

Rodrigo se obligó a respirar hondo. Calma. Calma...

—No tendría por qué haber sido así. Las cosas podrían haber sido distintas.

—No empieces, anda; eso no lo sa...

—Mírate, Alexis. Ya casi habías terminado el ciclo de FP, y ahora te estás echando a perder aquí, encerrado. Podrías haber continuado tus estudios, haberte construido un futuro...

—Yo no tenía futuro, nene —lo interrumpió Alexis, cortante—. Nunca lo tuve. Ya te dije muchas veces.

—¡Pero eso sí que no lo sabes! Y, francamente, Alexis, cualquier futuro habría sido mejor que el que te esperaba en esa maldita banda: traficando, apoyando actividades criminales, violando la ley... asesinando a sangre fría.

—Tú no sabes nada, nene, ¡nunca supiste nada!

—Haz el favor de no llamarme así.

Alexis se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, pero no se levantó. Se había airado por los comentarios de Rodrigo, que se tensó un poco: había cuidado minuciosamente las palabras para hacerle hablar, para obligarle a volver al pasado, pero enfadarle solo empeoraría las cosas. Por suerte, el muchacho debía de saber que no le convenía perder los estribos si quería salir de ahí algún día, así que se calmó. Rodrigo, aliviado, aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¿La recuerdas, Alexis?

Él frunció el ceño, sin mirarlo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó, fingiendo no saber de qué le hablaba.

Rodrigo hizo una pausa, conteniendo el aliento. Ahí arriba, sobre la cabeza de Alexis, comenzaba a verlos, apenas un aliento vaporoso todavía. Una bruma blanca cada vez más clara. Retazos de recuerdos.

—A la chica de la azotea. A Tina.

Alexis se quedó muy quieto. La bruma de su mente bullía sobre él, como nubes de tormenta que enturbiaran las imágenes tras ellas.

—Ah, sí... La que falleció.

—La que mataste.

—Nene...

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

Alexis suspiró. Estaba más pálido de repente; sus grandes ojos, huidizos. Ahí arriba, sobre su cabeza, a Rodrigo casi le era posible distinguir las figuras en el tejado.

—Imagino que la recuerdas bien. Cómo apareció ahí sin que ninguno nos diéramos cuenta, cómo se abalanzó sobre ti para quitarte el arma...

—Lo de entonces fue una locura, Rodrigo. Una locura. Ella no estaba ahí, no podía... Todavía me cuesta creer que no fue un sueño...

Ahí estaban: Alexis y él en la azotea del instituto, en una noche de primavera, casi verano. Alexis tenía una pistola y súbitamente perdía el equilibrio de forma extraña, como si algo lo hubiera empujado. Pero no se veía nada: no había nadie más.

No era suficiente. Debía verla. Debía ver a Tina...

—Pero sí que estaba, Alexis. Me apartó a un lado... me protegió. Recibió el tiro por mí. —Tragó saliva, embargado por la emoción, como siempre le ocurría al recordarlo—. El tiro que tú me disparaste.

Y podía verlo: Alexis accionaba el gatillo, el estruendo llenaba el lugar, el tiempo parecía correr a cámara lenta. Rodrigo caía a un lado de repente y, de un segundo a otro, otro estruendo, un grito y el cuerpo ensangrentado de una chica sobre él. Alexis temblando como un loco por haber perdido el dominio de sí mismo mientras las sirenas de la policía sonaban cada vez más cerca; la sonrisa de Tina antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera...

Lo tenía todo. Estaba ahí, claro como si lo viera reproducido en una pantalla delante de sus ojos. Y empezó a fluir, a fluir en su dirección como si las imágenes flotaran en el aire sobre Alexis, como si atravesaran la pared de barrotes que los separaba al uno del otro...

Ya casi estaba.

—¡BASTA! —estalló Alexis, y el proceso se detuvo; el muchacho parecía fuera de sí—. ¡No sabes nada! ¡NADA! ¡No eres más que un crío! ¡Un crío estúpido que siempre quiso hacerse el héroe, con su inútil periódico y su maldita fisgonería! ¡Un chota como su hermano!

Rodrigo sintió el peso de sus palabras como plomo en el corazón, a pesar de todo lo pasado. Pero lo que más le dolió fueron los recuerdos, que no terminó de asir; el último fragmento se escapaba de sus manos, volvía a la turbulenta bruma que era el pensamiento de Alexis.

—¡NO! —se le escapó en voz alta.

“¡No!... No, vuelve, por favor... ¡Solo necesitaba un poco más!”, suplicó.

Pero sus ruegos fueron en vano, porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe y la agente González tiró de él hacia atrás, apartándolo de la silla.

Y todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió saber la agente.

Rodrigo apenas la miró, aturdido, y solo podía negar con la cabeza una y otra vez. “¿Por qué?..., ¿por qué?...”

No se dio cuenta de que lo estaba murmurando hasta que, en algún momento, la agente González le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ya no había ruido, nadie gritaba. Estaban fuera de la celda, aunque Rodrigo no sabía cuándo habían salido, ni cómo habían dejado a Alexis dentro. Supuso que se habría desmayado de cansancio: una operación incompleta así lo debía de haber dejado tan exhausto como a él mismo.

—No te culpes, Rodrigo —le decía la agente González, tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras se lo llevaba de ahí—. El problema de ese chico no tiene nada que ver contigo. Necesitará tiempo y ayuda psicológica para recuperarse, pero lo hará. Trabajaremos duro en su reinserción, te lo aseguro.

—Sí...

—De todos modos, será mejor interrumpir las visitas durante un tiempo. No es conveniente ir a verlo en ese estado.

Esa afirmación hizo que el nudo en la garganta de Rodrigo amenazara con asfixiarlo, pero se tragó su angustia lo mejor que pudo. Se limitó a asentir.

La agente Rodríguez lo llevó de vuelta a la recepción, y Rodrigo le dio las gracias y se despidió sin más.

Cuando se marchó, deseó, incluso más que otras veces, poder quitarse sus propios recuerdos. Simplemente olvidar... Fingir que nada de lo que había ocurrido era verdad.


	8. Valentina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas, viajeros!
> 
> ¿Cómo estáis? La octava parte de Cuando te vea ¡ya está publicada! Tengo un anuncio que hacer, y es que el viaje está dando a su fin: ya solo queda un capítulo para que la fanfic termine.
> 
> El día 28 de febrero, en el aniversario de la salida de Cuando me veas, de Laura Gallego, publicaré el último capítulo y, además, volveré a subir todos los anteriores corregidos, para terminar definitivamente. Hasta entonces, ¡perdón por la espera! Muchas gracias a los que estáis leyendo la historia de Rodrigo, que comenzó como un sueño y se ha convertido en toda una aventura. Aprecio muchísimo vuestro apoyo ^^
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!

—... Entonces, queda decidido: la portada para el equipo de fútbol, los tres reportajes, la entrevista al profesor de Educación Física y las composiciones de los de primero de la ESO como cierre. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Rodrigo paseó la vista por los rostros de las personas congregadas en la sala, que le devolvieron la mirada sin decir nada. Al cabo, alguien levantó la mano.

—Dinos.

—Sí. —El chico que había levantado la mano, alto y de mirada despierta, esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué hay del reportaje sobre “la brisa justiciera”? ¿No lo vamos a publicar?

—Ese, uhm... ¿Cuál era ese...?

—Pues claro que no, hombre —se le adelantó Salima—. Esa idea se quedó en el tintero; ni siquiera está escrita. Además, no podemos publicar esa clase de contenido.

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó el chico, como si no lo hubieran hablado ya otras veces. Hubo una especie de suspiro colectivo por parte del resto del equipo de redacción.

—Muy sencillo —contestó Salima—: es un asunto de la calle, no del instituto. Está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

—Bueno, “fuera de nuestra jurisdicción”... Tampoco somos policías, ¿sabes?

—¿Lo está? —intervino Rodrigo, desubicado.

Salima lo miró como si le hubiera preguntado una obviedad.

—Pues claro que sí, jefe. Después de todo, si hay una “heroína misteriosa” ahí fuera que ayuda a la gente en apuros y no deja tras de sí más que una corriente de aire de origen inexplicable...

—Además, seguramente no sean más que rumores —aportó una chica—. No nos podemos basar en ese tipo de información, ya sea del centro o de fuera.

—También es verdad —concordó otro chico.

Discutieron la idea durante unos minutos, cada quien a favor o en contra de la propuesta. El director del periódico zanjó la cuestión:

—La fecha límite es dentro de una semana, así que no incluiremos el reportaje de la... “brisa justiciera” —dictaminó Rodrigo con firmeza—. Si después alguien insiste en que quiere investigar el tema más a fondo, que lo hable con Diego para reservarle un hueco en el próximo número. ¿Objeciones?

Alguno abrió la boca para contestar, pero al final nadie dijo nada. Rodrigo dio una palmada.

—Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos el lunes para empezar con el montaje, ¿de acuerdo?

—Valee —corearon todos, incluido el chico que había hecho la propuesta, que parecía satisfecho con que su idea al menos fuera a ser tenida en cuenta.

Unos minutos después, todos los miembros del equipo del periódico Voces, salvo Salima y Rodrigo, que se retrasaron con la excusa de ordenar un poco el material, se habían marchado para volver a casa. Cuando los dos amigos se quedaron solos, y habiéndose asegurado de que no había nadie cerca que los pudiese oír, Salima se apartó de la mesa en la que estaba apoyada y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

Rodrigo, sumido en sus pensamientos, tardó en darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

—¿Eh? Ah, pues… no sé…

—No recuerdas cuál es el reportaje sobre la “brisa justiciera” cuando eres perfectamente consciente de que la tienes delante de tus narices, en persona… —Suspiró—. Últimamente estás en las nubes, ¿sabes?

Rodrigo no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento. Trataré de centrarme.

Salima, que lo miraba con atención, pareció ablandarse un poco. Se acercó a su amigo y, despacio, le puso una mano en el hombro, en muestra de apoyo.

—¿Sigues dándole vueltas a lo de Alexis? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Rodrigo se tensó, cogido por sorpresa. Luego dejó caer los hombros, abatido.

—Estoy desesperado, Salima —confesó, y, aunque procuró hablar con un tono neutro, no consiguió disimular la frustración de su voz—. Han pasado ya dos semanas y la situación no ha mejorado lo más mínimo. Está claro que los supervisores del centro de menores no quieren que vuelva por ahí, y de todos modos, como llamaron a mi padre, tampoco puedo hacerlo. No sé qué vamos a hacer…

—Estás bloqueado —susurró Salima—. Te has sometido a demasiada presión últimamente; es normal que no se te ocurra nada. Pero encontraremos una solución, Rodrigo. Siempre la hay…

—Si no es para la muerte —repuso Rodrigo con una ironía cercana a la amargura.

—En este caso, la excepción va a tener que dejar de serlo —insistió Salima. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Yo creo en nuestra misión. Sé que lo vamos a conseguir. Puede que tardemos un tiempo, pero se nos ocurrirá algo, ya lo verás.

—Para ser sincero, cada vez estoy menos convencido de ello…

Salima lo observó unos segundos, en silencio. Luego paseó la mirada por la habitación, por las mesas atestadas de papeles y los archivadores encajados en la pequeña librería, donde guardaban las copias de sus artículos, los informes de las entrevistas y otra documentación útil.

—“A veces, la verdad de un caso se nos resiste y no parece haber salida” —citó, mirando a su amigo de reojo—. “Ahí es cuando hay que tomar nota del acervo popular y recordar que ‘Cuando una puerta se cierra, se abre una ventana’. Lo importante es seguir investigando, siempre”…, o algo parecido. —Rodrigo la miró con curiosidad, y ella se encogió de hombros—. Es más o menos lo que nos dijiste en la redacción un día, cuando estábamos faltos de inspiración. Y lo has ido repitiendo varias veces desde que te conozco, aunque de distintas formas.

—Pero esto no es un reportaje para Voces, Salima. Esto es más importante, tanto que la vida de otra persona depende de nosotros…

—Rodrigo —lo interrumpió Salima, con cierta brusquedad—. No me gusta decir esto, pero… piénsalo de este modo: Tina… Tina no está. Tina murió aquella noche. —Habló despacio y con cuidado, procurando reprimir la emoción que la embargaba al pensar en su amiga. Tragó saliva, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de él—. Esa es la realidad. Lo que estamos intentando hacer no es exactamente salvarle la vida, sino más bien… recuperarla. Y por eso no vamos a llegar tarde. Entiendo que quieras traerla de vuelta lo antes posible, y yo pienso igual, ya lo sabes. Pero para eso necesitamos estar centrados, ¿entiendes?, tú y yo. De cualquier otro modo, será imposible seguir adelante.

Rodrigo escuchó atentamente a su amiga, entre avergonzado y agradecido. Tenía razón. Claro que la tenía: no podían bloquearse ahora, no cuando estaban más cerca que nunca de lograr su objetivo. El fracaso en la obtención de los recuerdos de Alexis era un duro golpe y desordenaba su plan…, lo había tenido enfrascado en su propia negligencia durante semanas…, pero no era determinante. Encontrarían la manera de acceder a ellos, fuera como fuese, solo que no en ese momento; en ese momento solo podían dar tiempo al tiempo, como se decía.

Además, Alexis no era el único asunto pendiente que tenían.

—Tienes razón. Perdona por ponerme así sin pensar… No es algo que suela hacer.

Salima se cruzó de brazos, divertida y visiblemente aliviada.

—No es propio de ti, no —admitió—. Pero me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Herrera.

—Gracias, El Hamidi. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo por delante. —Empezó a recoger sus cosas, y Salima lo miró con confusión—. Después de todo, aún quedan otros cabos sueltos en este caso —dejó caer Rodrigo.

Salima, tan aguda como siempre, no tardó en entender a qué se refería. Su rostro compuso una expresión extraña, inquieta y aprobadora al mismo tiempo.

—Es verdad, era hoy… Supongo que sabrás que voy a ir contigo, ¿verdad?

—Se me había ocurrido, aunque te advierto que no será agradable. Y menos para ti, me temo.

—Soy consciente de ello, no te preocupes —repuso ella con una calma solo aparente—. Pero entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo: ya casi es la hora.

Rodrigo consultó el reloj de la pared del aula y alzó mucho las cejas.

—Tienes razón, me he distraído. Habrá que darse prisa.

Salima asintió. Ambos terminaron de recoger sus mochilas, cerraron el aula y, casi corriendo, fueron a Secretaría a devolver las llaves. Después abandonaron el instituto lo más rápido posible.

 

Cuando llegaron a su destino, eran poco más de las siete y media de la tarde. Llamaron al timbre del edificio que buscaban, aún jadeando por la carrera, y compartieron una breve mirada antes de atravesar el portal en cuanto les abrieron la puerta.

La clínica de psiquiatría estaba en la segunda planta, y los nervios los llevaron a apresurarse hacia las escaleras para no tener que esperar el ascensor. Llegaban tarde —la sesión de los jueves comenzaba a las siete—, pero, por suerte, no tardaron mucho en subir y pronto llegaron al pequeño vestíbulo de azul pálido, en el que vieron una alargada mesa de recepción situada junto a la puerta que debía de llevar a la consulta. Enfrente había también un sencillo conjunto de sillones alrededor de una mesa baja atestada de revistas que debía de hacer la función de sala de espera.

Desde la mesa de la recepción, una mujer de aspecto sereno les sonreía.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

—Hola —saludó Salima, acercándose—. Verá, venimos por la oferta de psicoterapia grupal. Queríamos unirnos a la sesión de hoy.

—¿La sesión de las siete?

—Sí, esa misma —contestó Rodrigo, situándose junto a su amiga.

La mujer los miró con extrañeza.

—La sesión comenzó hace ya un rato. ¿Estáis apuntados en la lista?

—Es posible. —Salima esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa—. Nos recomendaron estas sesiones hace un tiempo, pero no habíamos pensado en unirnos hasta ahora. ¿Podría decirnos si queda algún hueco disponible, por favor?

La recepcionista les indicó que esperaran y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones del escritorio. Poco después, sacó una carpeta concreta y ojeó los ficheros en su interior hasta dar con una hoja que debía de ser la lista de asistencia.

—Veamos, un segundín… De acuerdo, parece que hoy ha venido bastante gente, pero estoy segura de que no habrá problema en que os unáis. La doctora Martínez estará encantada de que los acompañéis.

Salima y Rodrigo se miraron, aliviados y, al mismo tiempo, con los nervios a flor de piel. Le dieron las gracias a la recepcionista y la siguieron por la puerta junto al recibidor. Luego recorrieron un pequeño pasillo hasta una sala concreta y esperaron mientras la mujer llamaba con los nudillos.

—¿Doctora Martínez? Le traigo a dos chicos que quieren unirse a la sesión de hoy, si no hay problema.

—En absoluto —oyeron una voz proveniente del interior, por encima de un murmullo apagado—. Adelante, diles que pasen.

La recepcionista les sonrió mientras Rodrigo y Salima entraban en la sala y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Los dos amigos recorrieron la estancia con la mirada, una habitación no muy grande de colores cálidos y suelo de madera en la que se habían dispuesto varias sillas formando una especie de corro; en este había unas siete personas, que los observaron en silencio mientras se aproximaban. Una de ellas, una mujer joven vestida con ropa de calle, se levantó de su sitio y les sonrió amablemente.

—Bienvenidos, chicos. Vamos, coged sitio.

Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron al corro de sillas, en el que aún quedaban algunos sitios libres. Entonces la mujer —que debía de ser la psiquiatra que dirigía la sesión— sugirió que movieran solo los asientos que tuvieran ocupante hacia el centro para formar un círculo más cerrado e íntimo. Una vez lo hubieron hecho, todos se sentaron de nuevo y se miraron entre sí.

Entonces una voz se alzó en el silencio.

—¡Yo les conozco!

Rodrigo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, y vio que Salima, a su lado, se tensaba. No obstante, su amiga se recompuso enseguida y dirigió una sonrisa educada a la mujer que había proferido aquella exclamación y ahora los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Qué sorpresa verla aquí, señora Reyes! —la saludó—. Menuda coincidencia.

No lo era en absoluto, y Camila Reyes, cuya mirada pasó de reflejar desconcierto a aprensión, lo sabía. Rodrigo no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado: debía de haberse dado cuenta de que llevaban ya un tiempo rondándola y de que sus breves encuentros con ella en la calle —sorprendentemente frecuentes en los últimos días— no eran tan inesperados como ellos querían que parecieran. Pensó que no podía culparla si la habían hecho sentirse incomodada, pero tampoco se arrepentía. Después de todo, aquello formaba parte del plan.

Sin embargo, antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer ningún comentario, la doctora Martínez intervino:

—Ah, ¿os conocéis?

Camila se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera contrariada. Sus ojos seguían lanzando chispas.

—Un poco nomás. Estos chicos… eran amigos de mi hija Valentina.

—¿De Valentina? Pues sí que es una sorpresa. —Los otros asistentes empezaron a murmurar mientras la psiquiatra se giraba hacia ellos—. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

—Yo soy Salima El Hamidi —se presentó Salima. Le pareció que Camila la miraba fijamente, pero apartó la mirada cuando quiso comprobarlo.

—Y yo, Rodrigo Herrera.

Los ojos de la doctora Martínez se detuvieron un momento en Rodrigo, un brillo de reconocimiento en sus oscuros iris. No obstante, se limitó a asentir.

—Muy bien. Entonces presentémonos todos, para conocernos mejor: yo soy la doctora Martínez, pero podéis llamarme Andrea. Soy la psicóloga terapeuta de esta clínica, pero aquí, dentro de estas cuatro paredes, no soy más que un apoyo, una amiga para quien la necesita. Estoy aquí para escucharos, ¿de acuerdo?

Salima y Rodrigo asintieron, algo más tranquilos, y escucharon las presentaciones del resto de personas de la sala. Eran todas diferentes, de distintas edades y condiciones, e incluso había algunas de otras nacionalidades, como Camila. Uno por uno, fueron diciéndoles sus nombres y el motivo por el que estaban ahí, por el que buscaban ayuda en la consulta: un abuelo que ya no estaba, un amigo que había fallecido en un accidente de coche, una prima desaparecida sin dejar rastro… Cada caso era distinto, pero todos tenían algo en común: la pérdida de un ser querido.

—Para eso estamos aquí, para compartir nuestra experiencia y nuestro dolor con otras personas que saben por lo que estamos pasando —explicó la doctora Martínez, abarcando el círculo con un gesto. Se giró hacia Salima—. ¿Tú estás aquí por tu amiga Valentina, Salima?

Salima se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, repentinamente abrumada por la pregunta. Pero ya había esperado esa situación, así que lo afirmó en voz baja. La doctora Martínez asintió con suavidad, comprensiva.

—Podrás contarnos tu pérdida cuando te sientas preparada, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú, Rodrigo? —Se giró hacia él esta vez—. ¿También has venido por Valentina?

Rodrigo le devolvió la mirada despacio, intentando ocultar su inquietud.

—Sí, así es —respondió—. Aunque… —Dudó.

—¿Sí, Rodrigo? ¿Hay alguien más?

Rodrigo asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Mi hermano mayor —murmuró después de una pausa, y algo se liberó en su interior, llenándolo de una especie de alivio frío—. Murió hace unos años.

“Fue asesinado”, se corrigió enseguida en su mente, de forma automática. Había pasado más de dos años haciendo eso mismo, impidiéndose resignarse a la idea de que había sido la voluntad de su hermano la que se lo había llevado, y no la de otra persona. Sin embargo, en ese momento, delante de esas personas que no lo conocían y que querían escuchar su historia, no podía ser sincero: no había venido para eso. Decir que Adrián había sido asesinado, aunque fuera la verdad, atraería la atención general hacia él, y eso solo se interpondría en su camino.

Quiso mirar a Camila, preguntándose si conseguiría una oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas, pero en ese momento la doctora Martínez le contestó y se obligó a centrarse.

—Debió de ser una gran pérdida —estaba diciendo, utilizando aquel tono, suave pero directo, que le permitía manejar temas delicados sin enfadar a los que sufrían por ellos. Rodrigo conocía esa forma de hablar, ese tacto profesional perfeccionado hasta poder rozar sin herir a los corazones más frágiles, quebrados por la pena—. Gracias por sincerarte con nosotros, Rodrigo. Podrás contarnos tu historia cuando así lo desees. —Paseó la mirada por el círculo—. Si os parece bien, retomamos la sesión donde la dejamos. ¿Quién estaba hablando? Eras tú, ¿no, Clara? Adelante.

La aludida, una chica de veintipocos años que estaba sentada al lado de Salima, asintió y empezó a hablar. Todos la escucharon en silencio mientras relataba cómo su prima había desaparecido tiempo atrás y cómo había sido imposible encontrarla después de meses y meses de búsqueda, por lo que la policía había acabado abandonando el caso. Su historia, como las que fueron contando, uno a uno, todos los presentes, conmocionaron a Rodrigo, que se preguntó, desolado, por qué la gente debía sufrir de aquella manera. Por qué aquellos a los que queremos se van… y por qué, muchas veces, es otra persona quien nos los arrebata. 

Salima y él también tuvieron que compartir su experiencia, aunque lo hicieron de la forma más superficial y sucinta posible, tratando de redirigir la atención, discretamente, a Camila, que hablaba de forma casi impersonal, como si no estuviera rememorando el asesinato de su propia hija. Tampoco dijo nada que le permitiera a Rodrigo acercarse a ella, a su mente.

Este estaba empezando a perder la esperanza cuando por fin, unos minutos después, la doctora Martínez propuso que se dividieran en parejas para hablar de su situación con más tranquilidad durante el resto de la sesión, para no sentirse presionados por las miradas del grupo. A todos les pareció una buena idea y empezaron a moverse para formar las parejas, de modo que Rodrigo se apresuró a dirigirse a Camila, que se había quedado quieta en su sitio, mirando a su alrededor.

—Señora Reyes, ¿le importaría emparejarse conmigo? —le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

Camila se giró y lo miró de arriba a abajo, como si lo estuviera analizando.

—Pensé que irías con tu amiguita.

—Salima ya tiene pareja —mintió Rodrigo, y se giró para mirar significativamente a su amiga, que se arrimó a la chica llamada Clara y empezó a hablar con ella—. ¿Lo ve?

Camila frunció un poco el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros. Rodrigo le rogó que esperara un instante y fue a buscar su silla para sentarse frente a ella; los demás también habían empezado a mover sus asientos, esparciéndose por la habitación con sus respectivos compañeros. 

—No sé si esto es un truco suyo —le dijo Camila cuando regresó—. Pero estense seguros de que mantendré los ojos abiertos…

—Es usted muy graciosa, señora Reyes. Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien —disimuló Rodrigo, empleando su tono más cortés. Camila lo miró con confusión, como si jamás le hubieran dicho algo así—. Bueno, ¿de qué quiere hablar? Es mi primera sesión y la verdad es que no estoy seguro de qué hay que hacer.

Camila suspiró.

—Vale cualquier cosa. Esa Andrea dice que contemos nuestra historia, la de nuestro ser amado… No será divertido, chico.

—Tiene usted razón. Seguramente sea más triste que otra cosa… Pero podemos hacerlo más entretenido, si prefiere.

—¿“Entretenido”, dijiste? No te entiendo.

—Confíe en mí, señora Reyes: aunque no lo parezco, soy un buen conversador. —Le sonrió afablemente.

Camila no pareció muy convencida, pero debió de resignarse a escucharlo durante un rato. Rodrigo decidió empezar por preguntarle sobre ella: cuál era su nombre, de dónde venía —“¿Colombia? Casi no se le nota a usted el acento. ¿Sabe?, siempre me ha interesado mucho la figura de Gabriel García Márquez; tengo entendido que era de allí también”—, qué cosas le gustaban… Solo hubo algo de peligro cuando abordaron el tema de su venida a España, momento en el que Camila se puso tensa, y que Rodrigo aprovechó para redirigir la conversación preguntándole por su trabajo. Eso pareció apaciguarla.

Después del fallecimiento de su hija, le contó Camila, la pena la había trastornado de tal manera que empezó a hacer mal su trabajo, hasta el punto de que la despidieron. No obstante, gracias a la compensación económica que recibió del ayuntamiento por el incidente, íntimamente relacionado con la corrupción policial, decidió probar a abrir su propio negocio, y con él seguía. Era una modesta floristería y las ganancias no eran mucho mejores que en su antiguo empleo, e incluso, a veces, inferiores; pero, aunque fuera una obligación, esa nueva actividad la llenaba, no le hacía sentir desgraciada. Además, el horario que tenía ahora era un poco más flexible y le permitía asistir a aquellas sesiones de psicoterapia grupal dos jueves al mes.

—Al principio pensé que eran pamplinas —le confió, adoptando un aire desdeñoso. Aunque se había mostrado reticente al principio de la conversación, ahora parecía más cómoda y hablaba sin reparos—. Pero aquí te escuchan. Luego una tiene que corresponder, lógico, pero es lo de menos.

—Y será de gran ayuda estar acompañada, supongo —aventuró Rodrigo. Camila se lo quedó mirando—. Quiero decir que… desde que Tina no está, usted se habrá sentido muy sola, ¿no es así?

Camila apartó la mirada. A Rodrigo le pareció que algo cambiaba en su postura, de algún modo: sus humos de menosprecio la habían abandonado y parecía más pequeña y frágil, la mujer desamparada que no había mostrado ser antes, aunque nunca se molestara en ocultar su desgracia y su rencor. Algo dentro de Rodrigo dudó un breve instante al ver su transformación.

Sin embargo, no cedió.

—Usted quería mucho a su hija, ¿no es cierto?

Algo se movió en el aire sobre Camila, una turbación que Rodrigo conocía bien ya, y su corazón se aceleró. Se obligó a serenarse, a esperar a que la mujer contestara a su pregunta.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —exclamó esta, como si estuviera indignada de repente—. Te conté lo de ese desgraciado —hizo una mueca, como cada vez que se refería al hombre que la había abandonado— y está claro que Valentina siempre fue una carga para mí, pero soy su madre. ¿Quién, sino yo, la iba a querer?

Rodrigo se tensó, preguntándose cómo podía decir algo así de su hija incluso ahora, cuando ya no estaba. No obstante, inspiró hondo: debía ser paciente. Su instinto de reportero le decía que eso no podía ser todo lo que era Camila, que arañara la superficie.

—Por supuesto que sí, Camila. ¿La puedo llamar Camila? —Camila abrió la boca, pero él no le permitió contestar—. Precisamente por esa razón se lo he preguntado. Yo… yo echo mucho de menos a su hija, ¿sabe usted? Sus amigos lo hemos pasado muy mal desde… entonces. Así que no podía ni imaginarme cuánto debía de haber sufrido su progenitora.

El aire sobre Camila se enturbió un poco más y se volvió de un color más claro frente a los ojos de Rodrigo, que se esforzó por no mostrar en ellos el anhelo que sentía. Solo un poco más…

Camila le dirigía una mirada escéptica.

—¿Tú y cuántos más? Mi hija nunca fue por ahí con chicos, ¿entiendes?

Rodrigo sonrió un poco.

—Solo éramos amigos. Pero le puedo asegurar que Valentina era una chica maravillosa, la más valiente y noble que he conocido.

Camila volvía a tener ese semblante de leve perplejidad, como cada vez que alguien alababa a su hija delante de ella. A Rodrigo le recordó a aquella vez, en el homenaje que prepararon en el instituto para Tina, cuando, entre las lágrimas y los hipidos, la mujer había mostrado esa misma expresión en el rostro, esa misma desconcertada incredulidad. Como si se preguntara qué se había estado perdiendo y, al mismo tiempo, no pudiera creer que le estuvieran diciendo la verdad.

Pero esta vez había algo distinto. Esta vez, mientras Camila se encogía de hombros, Rodrigo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, de que lo estaba mirando de verdad por primera vez desde que había empezado la conversación. En sus ojos reconoció un brillo de interés.

—Eso me dijeron —se limitó a responder.

—Por eso me gustaría pedirle, si no es mucha molestia… que me contara más sobre ella. Sobre Valentina. —Camila pareció sorprendida de nuevo, y Rodrigo alzó la cabeza, mirándola con intensidad—. Nunca llegué a conocerla bien, ¿sabe? Por eso, ya que hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para compartir nuestras penas… me gustaría que me ayudara a acercarme un poco a su hija. A quien ya está demasiado lejos para que la alcancemos.

“A menos que usted me ayude”, pensó, pero, evidentemente, no lo dijo en voz alta.

Camila pareció pensárselo unos segundos, dirigiéndole miradas suspicaces. A su alrededor, las otras parejas seguían hablando, algunas entre lágrimas, pero Rodrigo ni siquiera las escuchaba: su atención estaba completamente centrada en Camila; quien, por fin, después de una larga pausa, accedió. Y empezó a hablar.

Comenzó por el principio. Le contó su embarazo y el nacimiento de Tina, las dificultades por las que había pasado al llegar a un país extranjero y ser abandonada a su suerte sin casa ni trabajo. Se quejaba amargamente de lo que le había costado adaptarse, de los sacrificios que había hecho por conseguir que ella y su bebé siguieran adelante, y Rodrigo escuchó en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Luego la historia dio un giro más agradable y Camila le contó las anécdotas de Tina cuando era una niña: cómo perdía el equilibrio aquí y allí cuando aún era muy pequeña, hasta el punto de que un día se cayó en la fuente de la Plaza Mayor; los días de lluvia en los que chapoteaba en los charcos y luego pasaba una semana entera en cama por haberse resfriado…, y, por supuesto, su “bendición”.

Rodrigo ya había oído esa historia, pero, aunque la primera vez le había parecido una tontería, el desvarío de una madre histérica por la suerte incierta de su hija, ahora la vio con otros ojos. Ahora le producía una especie de fascinación, como si pudiera ver la escena desarrollándose frente a él: la cama en la que reposaba la mujer moribunda, una niña pequeña que corría hacia ella y trataba de subirse al lecho…

Pero es que realmente la estaba viendo. Ahí arriba, sobre Camila, rodeadas de una vaporosa aureola blanca, las imágenes se sucedían, mostrándole el momento en el que la anciana había posado una mano sobre la cabeza de Tina y, si no se equivocaba, le había transmitido su energía. Quizás fuera solo su imaginación, pero Rodrigo creyó ver que la pequeña retrocedía un poco, como si reaccionara a un estímulo invisible. Como si, al igual que Salima, hubiera sentido un calambre…

Camila siguió hablando, y la imagen de la anciana desapareció; en su lugar, como si Rodrigo lo hubiera invocado, surgió un hospital. El hospital donde Tina había pasado sus últimas horas.

Rodrigo, sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos, prestó atención de nuevo a lo que decía Camila. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos brillaban, como si tratara de reprimir las lágrimas.

—Mi hija, mi pequeña… —murmuraba—. Estaba protegida, tenía su bendición…

La vio sacudir la cabeza, como si intentara no pensar en ello, y la nube de recuerdos sobre ella empezó a enturbiarse.

—Llore —soltó Rodrigo sin pensar. Camila lo miró atónita, una mano aún en los ojos, tratando de enjugar las lágrimas que ya no había podido reprimir. Trató de arreglarlo—. Llore si lo necesita, Camila. Le hará sentir mejor.

Por un momento, pensó que Camila iba a decirle que no. Que no serviría de nada, quizá, o que no podía permitirse llorar sin más delante de un mocoso como él. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a saber qué le habría respondido, porque la mujer se quedó inmóvil un instante, muy tensa, y luego se inclinó hacia delante con un gemido; estuvo a punto de deslizarse de la silla, y Rodrigo, reaccionando de forma instintiva, la sujetó antes de que cayera.

—¡Valentina, mi Valentina! —empezó a sollozar Camila ruidosamente. Otras parejas se giraron hacia ellos, pero Rodrigo apenas lo notó. Se limitaba a sostener a la mujer, doblegada por el llanto—. Aún recuerdo la noche en que aconteció… Valentina no volvía, la policía llamó, yo no sabía qué hacerme…

Los recuerdos tomaron forma de nuevo sobre ella: Rodrigo vio a Camila en un salón, probablemente en su casa, hablando por teléfono; vio cómo gritaba algo y el teléfono se le caía al suelo, cómo corría hacia la puerta y casi se olvidaba las llaves antes de salir. Luego apareció el hospital de nuevo, todo palidez y pulcritud, todo angustia y espera, la luz cegadora de los fluorescentes…

La habitación en silencio. La camilla en la que reposaba una chica que parecía demasiado pequeña bajo las mantas blancas, completamente entubada.

El sopor tenso de la madrugada. El pitido que había acabado con toda esperanza.

Rodrigo sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Las imágenes eran demasiado intensas, demasiado duras, demasiado cargadas de dolor y desolación. Sintió que se mareaba, todavía sujetando a Camila en sus brazos. Empezó a respirar con dificultad, puntos negros en los bordes de su visión…

Pero aguantó. Lentamente, alzó la vista hacia la vaporosa bruma, cuyas imágenes eran tan límpidas como si estuvieran ocurriendo ahí mismo, frente a él. Hizo acopio de todo su ánimo, de las fuerzas que pudo encontrar en su interior, y se concentró en ella: la imaginó acercándose, disolviéndose en pequeños retazos que se deslizaban en el aire hasta llegar a su cabeza. Hasta que su mente pudiera absorberlos, hasta que pudiera hacerse con ellos. Hasta que los asimilara y los fusionara con sus propios recuerdos.

Fue doloroso. Mucho más que ninguna de las otras veces. Era como si alguien le clavara agujas en el cerebro, como si intentara meter algo en una caja que ya estaba a reventar, forzándola, apretando con ahínco para que nada saliera. No podía permitirse sacar nada de lo que había guardado ahí dentro; ahí dentro estaba Tina, o todo lo que había conseguido recuperar de ella: su nombre, su infancia, su vida. Y hasta que no llegara el momento, hasta que no tuviera la clave para unirlo todo y reconstruir los fragmentos, no podía permitirse perder ni uno solo de ellos.

Poco después, por suerte, todo había acabado.

Rodrigo, aturdido, como si despertara de un sueño, miró a su alrededor con confusión. La doctora Martínez estaba a su lado y le decía algo a Camila, que se había aferrado a él y no parecía querer soltarlo; pero entonces ella también volvió en sí y se apartó lentamente, desubicada.

—Yo… —musitó, y sus ojos toparon con los de la psiquiatra—... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué mira?

La doctora Martínez pareció confusa un instante, pero no tardó en reponerse. Dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mujer.

—Nada. Todo está bien, no se preocupe. Ha tenido usted una pequeña crisis emocional, pero eso es algo habitual en las terapias de este tipo. Especialmente en su caso, dado que nunca antes se había… desahogado en las sesiones.

Camila parecía seguir sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. No obstante, se limitó a darle las gracias a la psiquiatra y a insistir en que no había ningún problema, hasta que la doctora Martínez se marchó. Entonces la mujer miró a Rodrigo, que se sobresaltó un poco.

—Perdóname, no sé qué me pasó —se disculpó, aún confusa. Rodrigo le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero ella sacudió la cabeza, reponiéndose, y le dirigió lo que parecía una sonrisa genuina—. Te agradezco que me escucharas, Rodrigo. No eres un mal chico.

Rodrigo se quedó tan sorprendido que no supo qué responder.

—Emm… gracias.

Camila cogió su bolso y dejó escapar una especie de risa.

—Desde luego, mi Valentina debía de ser más espabilada de lo que creía, si consiguió gustarle a un muchacho tan bueno.

—¿Perdón?

Camila negó con la cabeza, aún con esa sonrisita en el rostro que parecía decir “Las madres lo sabemos todo”.

—Un placer, Rodrigo. Espero que vengas el próximo día.

Rodrigo no entendía nada, no entendía por qué Camila era tan amable con él de repente ni por qué parecía tener tanta prisa por marcharse. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que la sesión había dado a su fin: el resto de parejas estaban dándose las gracias y recogiendo las sillas, devolviéndolas a su sitio en una esquina de la sala. Localizó a Salima, que abrazaba a la chica llamada Clara mientras esta le sonreía y se enjugaba las lágrimas, y las vio despedirse antes de que su amiga fuera hacia él.

Para entonces, Camila y muchos otros ya habían recogido sus cosas y se habían marchado. Rodrigo, en cambio, permaneció inmóvil hasta que Salima llegó a su lado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Rodrigo sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien —acertó a decir, para tranquilizarla. Sabía que el comportamiento de Camila no debía de haber parecido muy esperanzador—. Pero ahora te lo cuento —añadió, mirando de reojo a la doctora Martínez, que los esperaba junto a la puerta de la sala.

Salima siguió su mirada y, comprendiendo, no insistió. Ambos cogieron sus mochilas y fueron hacia la salida, donde se despidieron de la psiquiatra, que les dio las gracias por haberse unido a la sesión. Después recorrieron el impecable pasillo hasta el vestíbulo, se despidieron también de la recepcionista y bajaron las escaleras, abandonando la clínica lo antes posible. Ya no les quedaba nada más que hacer ahí: ya habían cumplido con su misión.


	9. La forma de los recuerdos

Una vez hubieron salido de la clínica, ya en la calle, Salima y Rodrigo decidieron volver juntos a casa. Este último aprovechó el trayecto para referirle a su amiga todos los detalles de su “entrevista” con Camila, contándole cómo había conseguido acceder a sus recuerdos haciéndole rememorar su vida con Tina.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó ella, emocionada—. Creía que Camila sería la más dura de pelar de todos, pero al final parece que te ha ido muy bien.

—Sí, bueno, “muy bien” es una forma bastante optimista de decirlo. Me siento mal por haberla hecho llorar así…

—Tú y tu corazón de oro —bromeó Salima, y consiguió que su amigo sonriera—. Ahora en serio, será mejor que no te preocupes por eso. Piensa que si esto sale bien, y saldrá bien, Camila ya no tendrá razón para sufrir de esa manera. En realidad estás haciendo algo por ella, en cierto modo.

Rodrigo asintió, pensativo.

—Ahora solo falta decidir qué hacer con lo de Alexis.

—Sobre eso, creo que lo más sensato es que lo dejemos, sinceramente. Quiero decir, lo más probable es que ya no podamos hablar con él de nuevo, así que habrá que descartar esa opción. Propongo que busquemos una alternativa, mejor.

—De acuerdo. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

—¿Cuánto dirías que es, más o menos?

Rodrigo lo pensó unos instantes, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo asegurarlo, la verdad. Aunque ahora mismo, si dejamos a Alexis a un lado, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos… —la miró, serio— salvo tus recuerdos.

Salima se tensó un poco. Rodrigo sabía que ya habría pensado en ello muchas veces, que lo habían hablado en el momento de trazar su plan; pero también sabía que, para ella, la perspectiva de olvidar a Tina era tan horrible que no podía concebirla. Sobre todo si existía la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal y perdiera su recuerdo para siempre.

—Claro. Cuando lo necesites —contestó a pesar de todo, con voz firme. Había tensión en sus movimientos mientras caminaba, pero sus ojos brillaron con decisión cuando lo miró directamente—. Me prestaré para lo que haga falta.

Rodrigo sintió que algo en su interior se relajaba. Sacrificarse de esa manera podía ser un duro golpe emocional, además de un gran riesgo, por lo que no había estado seguro de si su amiga aceptaría. Le alegró ver que se había estado preocupando en vano: Salima era muy consciente del papel que le tocaba jugar en todo aquello y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

—Gracias —le dijo, con sinceridad—. Pero tranquila, todavía no tenemos que hacerlo. Me parece que a partir de ahora será cuestión de tiempo.

—Bueno —repuso Salima, y Rodrigo vio el alivio en su rostro antes de que enarcara una ceja con escepticismo—. Pero ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

Rodrigo sacudió la cabeza. No sabía cómo explicarlo: era una sensación, una especie de corazonada. Podía parecer arriesgado basarse en algo así, pero si algo había aprendido en los últimos meses, era que debía escuchar a su instinto en ese tipo de cosas.

—No lo sé. Simplemente, algo me dice que será así. De todos modos, no te preocupes, porque eso no significa que vayamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Estaremos atentos, y cuando veamos que ha llegado el momento…

Salima asintió gravemente.

—Solo podemos esperar, supongo. Y rezar por que todo salga bien, āmīn.

Rodrigo no iba a hacerlo literalmente, pero su amiga y él ya habían discutido ese asunto muchas veces, de modo que no dijo nada. Cambiaron de tema y hablaron un poco sobre la próxima patrulla de Salima por el barrio, y luego se despidieron al llegar a su portal, que era el que más cerca estaba de la clínica. Después cada uno regresó a su casa sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

El tiempo pasó mucho más despacio de lo que a Rodrigo le habría gustado. Durante los meses que siguieron, tanto él como Salima siguieron atendiendo sus respectivas clases en el instituto y organizando proyectos para Voces, pero nada era suficiente para distraerlos del asunto de Tina ni de la supuesta señal que esperaban. Salima continuaba sus deberes como heroína, patrullando el barrio y ayudando a quienes lo necesitaban mientras el misterioso nombre de la “brisa justiciera” se extendía por la ciudad y las peticiones para dedicarle un reportaje aumentaban en la redacción del periódico. Aparte de eso, había pocas cosas emocionantes, como que Kevin Ramírez y alguno de sus amiguetes había vuelto a ser expulsado del centro o que la profesora de Matemáticas de la clase de Salima había anunciado que se iba a jubilar ese año. Por lo demás, el segundo trimestre pasó sin incidencias: todo parecía sumido en una irritante calma, en el lento devenir de la rutina y la cotidianidad. 

En algún momento, sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Al principio Rodrigo ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pues el proceso fue tan lento y gradual que no percibió las primeras señas. No obstante, un día en el que ya había terminado la jornada escolar, cuando los alumnos se concentraban en las puertas del instituto para abandonar el recinto, una figura llamó su atención entre la multitud. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía, fue hacia ella a todo correr, golpeado por un súbito reconocimiento… pero a unos metros de distancia vio el rostro de la chica y se dio cuenta de que no era quien había pensado.

En ese instante, desubicado, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza sin que supiera realmente por qué, Rodrigo se quedó confuso, incapaz de entender qué le había pasado. Pero quizás había sido un producto de su imaginación, pensó enseguida, o de las malas noches que pasaba últimamente. Así que no le dio mucha importancia y pronto se olvidó del tema.

Hasta que unas semanas más tarde, cuando la monotonía lo tenía absorbido de nuevo, volvió a ocurrirle. Estaba recorriendo los pasillos del centro en dirección a su clase cuando, de repente, se quedó parado en el sitio: una alumna acababa de pasar por su lado para dirigirse al aula contigua… pero no cualquier persona. Era Tina.

Rodrigo sintió que se quedaba sin aire, pero, en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta, como una exhalación, había desaparecido. Una vez más.

Ese tipo de “visiones” se repitieron con frecuencia a partir de entonces. En la entrada del instituto, en los pasillos, en el patio… La imagen de Tina caminando, de Tina atendiendo las clases, de Tina siendo una estudiante más se le aparecían una y otra vez, provocándole un sobresalto y un desconcierto constantes. En una ocasión incluso le pareció verla con Salima, aunque esta no se dio cuenta, y el muchacho se sorprendió tanto que dio un respingo. Salima, por supuesto, le preguntó a qué se debía esa reacción, pero él no tuvo valor para decírselo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, casi se acostumbró. Entonces le pareció que Tina estaba en todas partes, en todos los rincones del centro en los que la había visto en vida alguna vez, e incluso creyó oír su voz. La oyó hablando de los deberes con Salima —totalmente ajena a ella—, respondiendo tímidamente a una pregunta en clase, saludando a un profesor por los pasillos y yendo a la redacción a buscarlos a Salima y a él, saludándolos a ambos, pronunciando sus nombres. Pronunciando su nombre.

En algún momento, la experiencia dejó de limitarse al instituto y su imagen comenzó a frecuentar también el barrio, especialmente el parque y la calle de los bares, por la que debía de haber pasado a menudo para ir desde el mercado hasta su casa. Cuando una mañana de fin de semana Rodrigo pasó por ahí y divisó a Camila recorrer la calle con bolsas de la compra, sin saber que una invisible Tina con otra bolsa que solo él podía ver la acompañaba, se echó a reír sin darse cuenta. Estaba inmensamente feliz. Tanto que no podía creérselo.

Porque por fin creía entender lo que estaba pasando. Porque le parecía que aquellas Tinas intangibles, aquellas imágenes del pasado, podían ser el fruto de que los recuerdos que había recopilado estuvieran volviéndolo loco, pero que también podían ser algo más. Porque quizá significaban que ella, poco a poco, estaba regresando. Que su amiga estaba volviendo a formar parte de ese mundo.

Aún dejó pasar un tiempo más antes de contárselo a Salima, solo por si acaso, y, cuando lo hizo, su amiga se emocionó tanto que pareció estallar de alegría. No era un buen momento, pues se acercaban los exámenes finales y debían concentrarse en sus estudios, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó demasiado. Lo importante era que, de algún modo, su esfuerzo de los meses pasados estaba dando sus frutos.

Y la señal que tanto habían esperado no tardó mucho más en hacerse notar.

Ocurrió a principios de mayo. Rodrigo, de pie frente a la tumba de Tina, contemplaba la lápida de mármol cubierta de flores. Ya era muy entrada la primavera y los árboles del cementerio lucían de un verde intenso, las flores de diversos colores repartidas por todo el recinto, aunque el verano próximo pronto traería un calor que lo secaría todo. La tumba de Tina estaba especialmente bonita ese día, ramos de flores recién cortadas sobre su superficie, pues había recibido más visitas de lo habitual. Después de todo, se acercaba la fecha en la que se cumpliría un año desde su fallecimiento. Un año entero…

Rodrigo suspiró con pesar. Casi les tenía envidia. A todos ellos: a Camila, a Juanjo, a Erika, al agente Durán… a todas las personas a las que había arrebatado sus recuerdos de Tina y que, por tanto, en ese momento no estarían sufriendo por ella. La recordaban, sí, porque el efecto de su poder siempre dejaba reminiscencias, pero solo de manera superficial. Debían de pensar en ella como una hija, una amiga, una chica inteligente y altruista que había ayudado a resolver algún caso… pero no podían ir más allá. Tina era una hija, una amiga y una chica ausentes, que ya no estaba ahí pero nadie sabía por qué. Ni se molestaban en preguntárselo, porque así era como Rodrigo había querido que actuaran.  
En cierto modo, era espeluznante. Cómo los conocidos de Tina iban hasta el cementerio a dejarle flores sin saber bien por qué lo hacían, mirando la tumba sin saber que era suya, sin que sus mentes pudieran conectar unas ideas con otras porque un vacío abismal —el que Rodrigo había dejado en ellos— las separaba. Era triste, triste y trágico de una manera tan singular que no creía que pudiera haber nada parecido… pero era necesario. Una pequeña mentira, una mentira que ya no sería necesaria una vez Tina volviera, un puente que unía el sentimiento de pérdida con la recuperación de lo perdido…

Rodrigo se agachó y depositó un delicado ramo de dalias malvas y violetas junto a los demás. Antes de ir hasta ahí había pasado por la floristería de Camila —a la que había vuelto a ver alguna vez en las sesiones de terapia grupal durante los últimos meses, por lo que habían podido conocerse mejor y congeniar— y había escogido esas flores siguiendo un impulso, como si fueran las únicas que él podía regalar a Tina. Se sentía bastante extraño, ahí solo, contemplando la lápida como si no llevara meses viendo todos los días a la persona que se suponía que descansaba en ella. Pero ese día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rodrigo no había tenido ninguna visión de Tina, así que no pudo evitar sentir una helada inquietud. ¿Y si había hecho algo mal? O… ¿y si no había hecho lo que debía? ¿Y si esas apariciones habían sido la señal que esperaban Salima y él y ya se les había pasado la oportunidad de actuar?

Rodrigo suspiró. Se sentía débil. Todo dentro de él chillaba que eso no podía ser, que no podía haberse acabado todo así sin más, que aún había esperanza. Pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que, en realidad, no sabía nada. No sabía nada…

No se irguió tras dejar el ramo; en su lugar, permaneció inclinado sobre la tumba, arrodillado frente a ella.

—Tina —murmuró, no supo si para sí mismo o para la lápida, fría e inerte—. Tina, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?...

Agachó la cabeza, ocultándose el rostro con las manos. Le dolía la cabeza. Quizás aquello era demasiado, quizás lo mejor era que volviera a casa y descansara, o que aprovechara para estudiar…

No obstante, cuando levantó el rostro de nuevo, enjugándose las incipientes lágrimas, se quedó petrificado. Las flores habían desaparecido. La lápida… la lápida estaba desapareciendo, desvaneciéndose ante sus atónitos ojos. Contempló pasmado cómo la pequeña inscripción con el nombre de Tina se disolvía en fragmentos, en semillas que se hundieron en la tierra e hicieron crecer ahí, de un instante a otro, decenas de amapolas. Para entonces la lápida ya no estaba y solo una parte de la inscripción, la que contenía la fecha del fallecimiento de Tina, pareció permanecer durante varios segundos, como si quisiera que la viera antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Era un día de mayo. Era la semana siguiente.

Con esa visión, la más extraña de todas, Rodrigo podría haberse rendido definitivamente y buscado ayuda profesional. Podría haber entrado en pánico y negado todo, pensar que aquello era demasiado extraño como para ser cierto y huido de algo que ya no parecía estar en sus manos, algo que ya era tan grande que se escapaba de su control…  
Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, contempló las amapolas durante un tiempo que no supo determinar, una sonrisa extrañamente tierna en su rostro, y luego se levantó para marcharse. Cuando abandonó el cementerio y lo dejó atrás, lo hizo con la primera certeza que sentía desde hacía meses. Con la certeza de que, efectivamente, estaba haciendo las cosas bien. De que por fin había recibido la esperada señal y ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

 

El instituto parecía mucho más en calma por la noche. Como la primera vez que había estado ahí a esas horas, a Rodrigo le recordó a un edificio abandonado, fantasma, lleno de misterio y ecos del pasado.

Perfecto.

Trepar por la valla que delimitaba el recinto para dejarse caer dentro, al otro lado, fue más difícil de lo que recordaba, quizás por los nervios. Aunque, si hubiese tenido que preocuparse por algo, debería haber sido por la seguridad: sabía que después del incidente del año pasado, y también, en parte, por el de tres años atrás, la directora había instalado cámaras y una alarma en la entrada del centro. Una insospechada inversión económica que nunca se había destinado a lo que realmente se necesitaba arreglar en el instituto, como los ordenadores de la sala de informática y los baños del segundo piso, se dijo con ironía.

A pesar de todo, para él fue sencillo librarse de esos obstáculos. Solo tuvo que traer de vuelta, durante unos segundos —el tiempo necesario para cruzar la zona dentro del rango de grabación y donde sabía que estaban ocultos los sensores de la alarma—, el viejo edificio, la imagen de lo que había sido un año atrás, cuando todo ese sistema aún no estaba. Gracias a eso pudo rodear la entrada sin problemas y buscar la ventana del gimnasio que hizo que, como el año anterior, estuviera medio abierta para él. Una vez dentro, aterrizó sobre el familiar montón de colchonetas y atravesó el gimnasio en dirección a la salida que daba acceso a los pasillos, en busca de las escaleras.

A pesar del progresivo aumento de temperatura de las últimas semanas, Rodrigo sintió el aire frío de la noche azotarle la cara cuando salió a la azotea. Supuestamente, la puerta debía permanecer cerrada con llave, tanto entonces como el año pasado, pero, una vez más, no tuvo problemas para forzar la cerradura, y las bisagras chirriaron cuando empujó el portón. Fuera vio el antepecho de la azotea, ahora reforzado por unas verjas metálicas que se habían colocado a finales del curso anterior, probablemente para evitar que alguien pudiera tirarse desde ahí, como durante mucho tiempo se creyó que había hecho Adrián. Rodrigo, que observaba el punto exacto desde el que su hermano se había precipitado al vacío y en el que Alexis y él se habían sentado un año atrás para homenajearlo, no creía que la medida fuera muy efectiva. En primer lugar, porque en realidad nadie había intentado suicidarse; en segundo, porque esa no era la clase de prevención que la gente necesitaba.

Rodrigo se dirigió al centro de la azotea y contempló el lugar en silencio, pensativo. En aquel sitio, justo un año atrás y, antes de eso, hacía ya tres años, dos vidas se habían echado a perder de forma irremediable. Podría contar a Alexis como una tercera, se dijo, pero al menos él siempre había sabido lo que hacía, fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en todo momento. Al menos él había podido elegir su destino.

Como cada vez que se encontraba en un espacio recurrente en sus recuerdos de Tina, sintió una oleada de emoción, nostalgia y rabia tan intensa que le pareció que su mente respondía, que las imágenes que guardaba en su memoria pedían salir de su cabeza y ser liberadas al fin. No obstante, apretó los dientes y las retuvo: aún no. Aún no había llegado el momento.

Era la misma fecha y la misma noche de un año atrás, en el mismo lugar y el punto exacto en el que todo había ocurrido; pero no la misma hora. Rodrigo había ido hasta ahí un poco antes del momento preciso para tener un rato para pensar. Lo cierto era que ignoraba cuánto tiempo necesitaría para llevar a cabo la operación más difícil de todas las que había hecho hasta entonces, y la última: la operación de reunir todos los recuerdos sobre Tina… y traerla de vuelta definitivamente.

También había tomado esa decisión, en parte, por Salima. Había necesitado unos minutos, y mucha fuerza de voluntad, para arrebatarle sus recuerdos. Para arrebatarle lo único que le quedaba de su mejor amiga.

—Hazlo rápido, Herrera —le había urgido ella, con evidente nerviosismo. Sus manos, apretadas en puños a los costados de su cuerpo, temblaban—. No te lo pienses.

Rodrigo casi había dudado. Ahí, de pie en el centro de la habitación con una expresión de angustia reprimida en el rostro pero con la mirada resuelta y firme, Salima le había parecido más vulnerable de lo que la había visto nunca; más aún, en cierto modo, que aquella vez, meses atrás, en la que había estallado en ese mismo lugar y ambos habían llorado juntos la pérdida de Tina. Porque en aquel instante, aunque estaban dispuestos a seguir un plan, aunque querían tener esperanza, no estaban seguros de que fueran a volver a verla jamás.

Pero ahora había llegado el momento. Ahora tenían una seguridad… Ahora lograrían cumplir por fin su objetivo.

Por eso, como Salima le había pedido, Rodrigo no se lo pensó. Y más tarde, cuando salió de la casa de su amiga y se encaminó en dirección al instituto, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. Con cuántos corazones rotos podía cargar él solo hasta que el suyo propio terminara de quebrarse para siempre.

Había creído que, como con Camila, el proceso sería doloroso, pero, sorprendentemente, no había sido así. En cambio, su mente se abrió sin esfuerzo a los recuerdos de Salima, acogiéndolos, y, después de unos instantes de asimilación, todo pareció encajar con un “click” indescriptible, que había sonado a adecuación y armonía. Rodrigo, maravillado, tuvo que contener un grito de alegría para no sobresaltar a su amiga, que, aturdida, ya no sabía por qué estaba él ahí ni qué estaban haciendo. Aunque no todo era perfecto, porque al “puzle” le faltaba una pieza, la que se correspondía con los recuerdos de Alexis que Rodrigo no había podido conseguir: el espacio de tiempo entre que Alexis había apretado el gatillo en la azotea y cuando la ambulancia se llevó a una Tina herida de gravedad y a él mismo al hospital, custodiado por la policía.

El conjunto no encajaba del todo, pero no importaba. Rodrigo ya sabía qué hacer, cómo llenar el hueco. Ya sabía cómo recomponer el rompecabezas.

Consultó su reloj: las nueve y media. No lo sabía con certeza, pero creía recordar que ya eran más de las diez de la noche cuando todo ocurrió aquella noche, un año atrás. Quizás ya iba llegando el momento. ¿O quizás no? ¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Debía esperar un poco más? No estaba seguro de qué podía pasar si se equivocaba de hora, pero prefería no averiguarlo.

Se sentó en el suelo de la azotea y esperó. Hacía una noche fresca, pero agradable. Había tanta calma ahí, tanto silencio… De haber sido otra la situación, de no haberse sentido inquieto y con el cuerpo en tensión, casi habría disfrutado de esa soledad, de esa paz.

Aunque no era como si estuviese solo, en realidad. Podía sentirlo, de algún modo: ya fuera en su corazón, ya en su recuerdo, en ese momento sentía a su hermano especialmente cerca de él. Y es que, pensándolo bien, esa noche era la del día en el que Adrián habría cumplido diecinueve años, de seguir con vida…

No lo había olvidado, por supuesto, pero desde esa mañana se había sentido tan nervioso por lo de Tina que le parecía que no le había dado la importancia necesaria. Había ido al cementerio esa tarde para verlo, con sus padres, y a la vuelta, una vez se hubieron despedido de su madre, habían vuelto a casa y su padre había sacado la primera botella de la despensa. Cuando Rodrigo salió por la puerta principal, horas más tarde, con la excusa de que iba a cenar con sus amigos, su progenitor ya estaba medio ausente, adormecido por los efectos del alcohol.

A Adrián no le habría gustado verlo así, se dijo Rodrigo mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte de luces y edificios que se extendía más allá del instituto. Claro que a Adrián tampoco le habría gustado saber del divorcio, ni de sus pesadillas, ni de muchas otras cosas que habían pasado tras su muerte. Mirando el antepecho de la azotea, el lugar donde la amistad traicionera había acabado con la vida de su hermano, casi pudo imaginárselo de pie frente al vacío, asomándose a la calle para ver pasar a una chica que le gustaba. Y no solo no la veía, sino que tampoco veía venir el empujón en la espalda, ni podía ver entonces otra cosa que el suelo aproximándose hacia él a tanta velocidad que perdía el sentido en mitad de la caída…

Rodrigo se estremeció violentamente. En algún momento, no supo cuándo, había empezado a llorar, lágrimas cálidas y cosquilleantes recorriéndole las mejillas. Desde el día en el que supo que tenía un poder sobrenatural y lo que podía hacer con él, se había preguntado incontables veces si podría usarlo para traer de vuelta a su hermano, como a Tina. Quizás, si reconstruía su pasado tal y como había hecho con el de ella…, si reunía las piezas necesarias…

Pero sabía que eso no era posible. No solo porque cuando regresara Tina él —si su teoría era correcta— perdería su habilidad, sino porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, demasiado. Un año era una cosa: todo estaba reciente, y Rodrigo mismo había presenciado los hechos… pero algo que había ocurrido tres años atrás, con el rastro frío y la memoria de los testigos deteriorada, era una historia completamente diferente. Por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que ansiara resistirse a la idea, gritar a los cuatro vientos que aquello era completamente injusto, sabía que, simplemente, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Nada devolvería a Adrián la vida que le había sido arrebatada.

Rodrigo lo había sabido desde el principio. Desde que tuvo un plan, desde que hubo decidido lo que iba a hacer… pero seguía doliendo. Ahí solo, en la azotea del centro cerrado en mitad de la noche, el muchacho miró el antepecho y susurró unas palabras desde lo más hondo de su alma, no supo si para sí mismo o para su hermano. En cualquier caso, prometió que se cuidaría; que viviría, siempre, pasase lo que pasase. Que viviría por Adrián.

Siguió llorando durante un tiempo que no supo abarcar, olvidándose del reloj y de por qué se encontraba ahí. Y a pesar de ello, de abandonarse a la emoción, pensó en Tina. Pensó en los primeros encuentros con ella que recordaba, primero en el colegio —cuyo recuerdo era vago y difuso, apenas alguna imagen suelta, un retazo del rostro de la chica con la que se había chocado cuando Kevin Ramírez la perseguía por el pasillo; no se había dado cuenta de que era Tina hasta que ella misma le dijo, años después, que habían coincidido en primaria—, luego en el instituto. Realmente no había mucho de los primeros años, pero rememoró aquel día a comienzos del curso pasado cuando Salima fue a la redacción de Voces porque quería apuntarse al equipo; recordaba especialmente el debate que ambos habían mantenido, pero sabía que Tina había estado ahí también, aunque no tuviera una imagen clara de ella. A partir de ahí la recordaba siempre con Salima, y se dio cuenta de que siempre había asumido que Tina iba a donde iba ella, como si fueran un pack, olvidando que Tina era una persona única e individual.

Más adelante, tenía recuerdos más vivos: aquella ocasión en la que las dos amigas fueron a hablar con Alexis y él en el patio del instituto; cuando Tina y él coincidieron —o eso había pensado— en el descampado del polígono industrial abandonado y se entrometieron en la pelea entre las bandas de Gato y Jimmy; aquella misma tarde, en otro lugar, cuando Tina fue a devolverle su mochila y hablaron juntos por el camino a su casa; otras tantas veces en el instituto, con Salima; el día del dieciocho cumpleaños de Adrián, cuando habían hablado en el patio antes del comienzo de las clases y él había empezado a decir cosas sin sentido, pensando, erróneamente, que el fantasma de su hermano estaba ahí fuera, velando por él…

Esa misma noche, cuando Tina le salvó la vida a costa de la suya propia. Días después, cuando Salima le contó la verdad y toda su perspectiva, todo lo que había creído, se desmoronó en incredulidad, agradecimiento y dolor…

Porque Tina no solo había estado a su lado cuando él lo sabía, cuando era consciente de ella: también lo había estado siendo invisible, como una presencia silenciosa que lo acompañaba para protegerlo. Durante el último año, desde que Salima le había hablado del poder de Tina, Rodrigo se había preguntado cientos de veces en qué momentos habría estado ella a su lado. En cuántas ocasiones, en cuántos sitios distintos, durante cuántos días había sentido a alguien cerca de él y lo había confundido con su hermano. Cuántas veces había malinterpretado completamente la situación, cuántas veces le había quitado a Tina el mérito que merecía sin siquiera sospecharlo. Cuántas veces ella había estado ahí sin que la viera.

Aunque no era necesario que fuera invisible para eso, porque él nunca la había visto de verdad. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo increíble que era, nunca había visto en ella más que una chica cualquiera, una amiga de Salima a la que gradualmente había cogido cariño, y solo eso. Porque había estado ciego. Muy ciego. Tardó tanto en quitarse aquella venda que le cubría los ojos que, para cuando lo logró, Tina ya no estaba, ya era demasiado tarde, ya nada importaba.

Pero ni siquiera entonces lo había abandonado. Tina había pasado a formar parte de él: le había hecho un regalo… un regalo valiosísimo… Lo había visitado en sus sueños, pidiéndole que no se sintiera culpable, que siguiera viviendo, que siguiera respirando. Que la dejara ir…

Pero, esta vez, Rodrigo no había estado dispuesto a hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda de Tina y no darle nada a cambio, de ignorar una vez más todo lo que había hecho por él. De modo que había pasado los últimos nueve meses perfeccionando su poder, explorando las posibilidades, planificando, aferrándose a sus sueños para conectar con ella lo máximo posible. Y había reunido sus recuerdos, había reunido los pedazos de Tina que quedaban en ese mundo, y que vivían en las personas en las que había dejado una impresión. Algo había logrado con todo aquello, estaba seguro: parte de Tina había vuelto, su imagen, su voz, el aliento de lo que un día fue. Pero ¿podría volver ella misma por entero? ¿Como un ser humano más, con una vida, unas aspiraciones, un futuro?

Siempre había tenido esas dudas. No estaba seguro de que alguien tan insignificante como él pudiera darle tanto, que pudiera jugar a ser Dios de esa manera. Pero no era eso lo que estaba haciendo: era una conexión interdimensional, entre lo consciente y lo onírico, entre lo real y lo ficticio.

Aunque ¿qué era la realidad y qué no lo era? Rodrigo no podía saber si su respuesta era la correcta. Pero, por esa vez, tendría que arriesgarse y apostar por ella.

Por eso ahora, en esa azotea, abrumado por los recuerdos, por las emociones, por los remordimientos y, sobre todo, por la añoranza, pensó que todo lo que quería era ver a Tina. Ver sus ojos castaños, su mirada tímida, su expresión valiente, su ademán decidido, su proceder noble, su voz suave, su sonrisa sincera…

Verla por fin. Como nunca lo había hecho. Solo quería verla…

Casi se cayó hacia atrás del sobresalto cuando un grito atravesó la noche, interrumpiendo su muda petición.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, alarmado. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, pero seguía estando ahí solo, en la azotea. No había nadie más. 

Estaba empezando a pensar que habría sido alguien en la calle cuando sonó una voz:

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es esto?

La reconoció enseguida: Alexis. Se sucedió un breve silencio durante el que Rodrigo se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar, y después oyó, sobrecogido, su propia voz respondiendo:

—Has disparado ese trasto. Podrías haberme dado. Tú…

Un resoplido.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —repuso la voz de Alexis, llena de angustia y dolor—. No quiero dispararte porque debes morir igual que tu hermano, pero lo haré si no me dejas opción.

Rodrigo retrocedió lentamente por el suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza. Acababa de localizar el origen de las voces: era el punto exacto en el que Alexis y él habían estado, frente a frente, un año atrás, en el clímax de la noche. Sintió un miedo repentino congelarle las entrañas, pero, en un instante de lucidez, creyó entender lo que estaba pasando: sus recuerdos habían cobrado forma. Al pensar en Tina, al recordarla, había dejado sueltas las memorias que tenía guardadas en su mente, las imágenes que había estado reprimiendo hasta entonces. Y la escena del año pasado se estaba repitiendo delante de sus ojos… primero solo voces, luego apenas soplos de aire… 

Y luego figuras. Rodrigo casi tuvo que reprimir un grito al verse a sí mismo frente a él, algo más joven, los ojos desorbitados y el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Alexis estaba ahí también, encañonándolo con una pistola, y gritaba algo sobre la policía, cuyas sirenas empezaban a oírse de fondo en ese instante, como si de verdad estuvieran ahí.

Rodrigo reaccionó por fin y consultó su reloj: ya era la hora. Eso significaba que…

—… Ríndete, Alexis —estaba diciendo su propia voz, teñida de alivio por la aparición de los coches patrulla.

—No puedo —murmuró la de Alexis—. No puedo. Soy un asesino, ¿no lo ves?

Rodrigo respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Solo debía estar atento…, esperar al momento adecuado…

—Quieto —advirtió Alexis.

—Baja el arma y…

Sonó el primer disparo.

Rodrigo vio, con una sensación tan intensa que no habría sabido describirla, cómo una sombra se tiraba sobre su yo del pasado, interponiéndose entre la bala y él. Vio cómo ambos caían al suelo, cómo aparecía el cuerpo de Tina sobre el suyo y su ropa se manchaba de sangre…

Para cuando la policía llegó a la azotea y se desató el caos, Rodrigo ya estaba preparado.

Fue mucho más extraño de lo que jamás había imaginado que sería. Con una concentración impresionante, fue vagamente consciente de cómo sus manos se alzaban, como si obedecieran un designio ajeno, y asían la imagen de los acontecimientos; esta cambiaba de forma bajo su tacto, se moldeaba. Manipuló el recuerdo a su antojo, con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, y dejó escapar un grito de angustia mientras luchaba por mover el brazo dentro de la imagen, de alcanzar la figura de Alexis, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de él. El sudor empezó a recorrerle la frente y la garganta, seca, le protestaba, pero no les prestó atención. Se limitó a empujar, a empujar el brazo como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer, y, durante un momento, así fue. Los músculos le ardían bajo la piel, como si se los estuvieran estirando, y su mente era un confuso amasijo de recuerdos, reflexiones y miedos, de esperanzas e incertidumbre…

“Por favor”—gemía con desesperación, las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro—. “Por favor…”

Por fin, rozó algo. 

Sintió una corriente de energía recorrer súbitamente su cuerpo, y algo dentro de él se iluminó: con un grito que pretendía reunir todo su ímpetu, que pretendía arrojar un último impulso definitivo, Rodrigo dio un paso adelante y movió el brazo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Notó que impactaba contra algo duro y pesado, pero solo duró un instante; luego oyó un ruido seco, algo cayendo al suelo de la azotea con un fuerte repiqueteo. Y después solo voces, voces apremiantes, voces autoritarias…

Pero ya quedaban muy lejos. Estaban fuera de su alcance. Y él se alejaba… algo lo arrastraba hacia atrás, sacándolo de esa extraña dimensión…

Se sumergía en la oscuridad.


	10. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas, viajeros!
> 
> Ha llegado el momento. Hoy, 28 de febrero, es el día del primer aniversario de la publicación de Cuando me veas, de Laura Gallego. Y es, también, el día en el que la historia de Cuando te vea llega a su fin.
> 
> A aquellos que hayáis seguido esta aventura desde que comenzó, aquel ya lejano 2 de junio, y también a los que la hayáis encontrado por el camino quiero agradeceros una vez más vuestro seguimiento y vuestro apoyo. Ha sido un largo viaje y hemos vivido experiencias inolvidables con Rodrigo y los demás, pero ya es hora de despedirse. Aunque no os preocupéis: ¡no es un adiós definitivo! Recordad que podéis reuniros con ellos siempre que lo deseéis.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por este sueño hecho realidad ;) ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente destino!

Cuando Rodrigo Herrera despertó, se hallaba solo en la azotea de su instituto. Era de día, una mañana de domingo, y la luz del sol iluminaba las calles de la ciudad. Había amanecido hacía no mucho y solo algunas personas andaban ya por la calle, paseando y disfrutando de la calma reinante, una tranquilidad quieta e imperturbable. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se incorporó de golpe, pero un intenso dolor le atravesó el cerebro cuando lo hizo. Encogido sobre sí mismo en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza y una mueca de dolor, el muchacho aún tuvo que permanecer quieto unos segundos antes de volver a intentar moverse, esta vez con más éxito. Se levantó poco a poco y terminó de erguirse, su mirada inquieta mirando de un lado a otro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Una expresión de pánico cruzó su rostro cuando reconoció el lugar, como si un recuerdo muy desagradable acabara de pasar por su mente, y se apresuró a pellizcarse para despertar de aquella pesadilla. Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando, sino que de verdad se encontraba ahí, y, aunque no podía estar más confuso, decidió marcharse lo antes posible. 

Respiró de alivio cuando se encontró fuera del instituto —tuvo que saltar la valla, pero, por suerte, nadie lo vio— y, con la cabeza más fría, trató de pensar. No obstante, fue interrumpido por algo que vibraba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó rápidamente su móvil, enarcando una ceja al ver el contacto que hacía la llamada. Pulsó el botón de “Aceptar” y se llevó el aparato a la oreja, extrañado. Iba a hablar, un comentario sarcástico preparado en su garganta, cuando se quedó inmóvil y abrió mucho los ojos.  
Unos segundos después, tras murmurar una respuesta ininteligible y colgar torpemente, salió corriendo calle abajo.

 

 

Cuando Rodrigo llegó al hospital, ya parecían estar esperándolo. El hombre a cargo de la recepción solo necesitó echar un vistazo a su aspecto desarreglado, su rostro sonrosado por la carrera y su mirada de desasosiego para saber de quién se trataba.

—¿Rodrigo Herrera? —preguntó de todos modos, para confirmar. Rodrigo asintió frenéticamente—. Nos habían avisado de que estabas en camino. Planta seis, pasillo B, la habitación 602. —Pareció sonreírle—. Te están esperando.

Rodrigo, aliviado, le dio las gracias a toda prisa y se precipitó hacia los ascensores. Parecía que iba todo bien, que no había habido cambios. Había temido que algo pudiese haber ocurrido durante su trayecto hasta ahí, o que hubiera sido una falsa alarma…

Tuvo que controlarse para no moverse por los nervios en el ascensor atestado de gente, y más aún para no abrirse paso a codazos cuando llegaron a su planta. Salió como pudo y recorrió los pasillos a paso ligero —estaba prohibido correr y, por muy ansioso que se sintiera, podían echarlo si causaba problemas— hasta que encontró el que buscaba y fue comprobando las placas metálicas de todas las habitaciones.

Hasta que el número 602 apareció frente a sus ojos.

Rodrigo se detuvo de golpe, casi derrapando. El corazón le latía con fuerza y no podía moverse, como si se hubiera quedado petrificado. Se obligó a serenarse, tomándose unos minutos para respirar mientras el personal del hospital pasaba tras él por el pasillo, algunos dirigiéndole miradas curiosas, otros sin notar su presencia en absoluto. Después, con un hondo suspiro, tomó el pomo y lo giró lentamente.

La habitación era amplia y luminosa, aunque no muy grande. A pesar de ello, en un primer momento le pareció que estaba llena de gente, de rostros que se giraban hacia él y lo miraban con sorpresa. Uno de esos rostros, enmarcado por un hiyab y perteneciente a una chica de ojos oscuros, fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Qué susto, Herrera. ¿Es que nunca te han enseñado que es de mala educación no llamar a la puerta? —lo amonestó Salima, con tono de burla.

De burla. Se reía de él. Rodrigo la miró: su amiga sonreía de oreja a oreja. Eso significaba que…

—Chitón. No hagan tanto barullo —les llamó la atención Camila, que había estado hablando con la médico de guardia antes de que él entrara. Un poco más allá, un enfermero, de pie junto al equipo médico, dejó de prestarle atención y se inclinó para examinar la bolsa de suero conectada al paciente…

A la paciente.

Rodrigo se quedó inmóvil en el sitio. Salima se disculpaba con Camila y luego se giraba para decirle algo, pero él no la escuchaba. O, más bien, no la oía: un intenso zumbido llenaba su mente, tan estupefacta que no podía asimilar lo que estaba viendo. A quién estaba viendo.

En la cama de la habitación, arropada por las sábanas blancas, había una chica joven, de unos quince años más o menos, que observaba al enfermero hacer su trabajo con una curiosidad disimulada, como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta pero no se atreviera. Rodrigo la vio encogerse ligeramente de hombros mientras se recostaba de nuevo sobre la almohada con la mirada perdida, casi habría dicho que desubicada, hasta que giró la cabeza hacia su madre para enterarse de lo que hablaba con Salima.

Y entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

El impacto fue casi instantáneo. Rodrigo sintió un pinchazo agudo en el pecho, una sensación de ahogo que nacía en los pulmones y subía hasta su garganta, y se llevó una mano a la boca, de la que no pudo evitar que saliera un gemido ahogado. La chica, que había abierto mucho los ojos, pareció sobresaltarse por su reacción, y un leve tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas. La habitación pareció congelarse en el tiempo durante esa mirada, durante ese instante de atónito reconocimiento que no parecía real, que parecía un milagro. Un sueño hecho realidad.

—T… Tina…

Rodrigo tragó saliva, pero no fue capaz de decir nada más, y casi dio un salto cuando Salima le cogió del brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Herrera? No seas tímido, ve a saludar.

—Per… Cuánto tiem… —farfulló Rodrigo, sin poder apartar los ojos de Tina, que también seguía mirándolo, aunque ahora algo encogida sobre sí misma, como si se sintiera incómoda. Carraspeó—. Quiero decir… ¿está todo bien? ¿Está…?

—Está estable —respondió la médico, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa. Se puso seria de nuevo mientras su compañero terminaba el recambio del suero y le hacía una pregunta a Tina, que tuvo que redirigir su atención hacia él—. Empezó a mostrar signos de consciencia durante esta madrugada y acabó de volver en sí hace apenas unas horas. La verdad es que, como le estaba diciendo, señora Reyes, es increíble que haya despertado, y más de esa forma. No hay secuelas: su pulso es normal, su sistema nervioso funciona correctamente, sus reflejos responden…

—Pero está bien, ¿sí? —la interrumpió Camila, muy nerviosa—. ¿Mi pequeña está bien?

—Está bien, no se preocupe. Solo se lo comento porque el caso de su hija es muy extraño. Recordará lo que le hablé sobre los informes…

—Usted dijo que no iba a despertar —soltó Camila de repente, indignada—. Usted me dijo que era mejor apagarla, que no se iba a curar…

—Le seré sincera, señora Reyes: nadie en el equipo pensaba que fuera a sobrevivir. Como le digo, es increíble que no haya fallecido mientras se encontraba en estado vegetativo, o que este no se prolongara indefinidamente. Si usted no hubiera insistido… —Miró a Salima y a Rodrigo un momento, como si acabara de recordar su presencia—. Si usted no hubiera insistido, con el apoyo añadido de estos chicos, la habríamos desconectado hace tiempo. Un coma de este tipo puede durar semanas, meses, incluso; pero un año entero…

—Un año justo —concretó Salima, que parecía entre fascinada y atemorizada, como si, al igual que Rodrigo, no acabara de creerse todo aquello. Como si fuera demasiado bueno para ser real y tuviera miedo de despertar en cualquier momento—. Menuda coincidencia…

—Pero, oiga —intervino Rodrigo, dirigiéndose a la profesional, que lo miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué ha durado tanto en ese estado? Cuando la dispararon hace un año y pasó por quirófano, ustedes dijeron que la herida no era mortal, pero ha tardado todo este tiempo en despertar. ¿Quiere eso decir…? ¿Le… le podría pasar de nuevo?

La doctora sacudió la cabeza.

—Aquella vez, la bala no rozó ningún órgano vital y no causó daños irremediables, es cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que el impacto fuera menor para su cuerpo. El estrés postraumático afectó a su sistema nervioso, lo que perjudicó también, en parte, a su cerebro; por eso entró en estado vegetativo, más comúnmente llamado “coma”. No obstante, no hay nada de qué preocuparse: le hemos estado haciendo pruebas y todos los niveles indican que no hay problema alguno. Ha tenido mucha suerte.

Camila, Salima y Rodrigo se miraron entre sí, emocionados. Camila fue la primera en echarse a llorar.

—¡Mi niña, mi pequeña! ¡Qué susto le dio a su pobre madre todo este tiempo!...

—¿Mamá? —llamó Tina desde la cama, confusa—. ¿Qué pas…?

No pudo seguir hablando, porque su madre la había envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, sollozando ruidosamente e ignorando la exclamación de advertencia del enfermero, que le recordaba que su hija seguía débil y debía tener cuidado. Madre e hija permanecieron así un rato, tras el cual Salima tomó el relevo con el rostro igualmente húmedo y la sala se llenó de un llanto que parecía más propio de un desenlace trágico que del inestimable tesoro que habían recibido.

Tina aún parecía algo confusa, pero sonreía ante las muestras de afecto, consciente de que les había preocupado y de lo mucho que se alegraban de que estuviera de vuelta. En un momento su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de Rodrigo —que, algo apartado, contemplaba la escena entre enternecido e inseguro—, pero, nuevamente, no supieron qué decirse.

Entonces entró una enfermera en la sala anunciando que la paciente tenía más visita, gente a la que Salima había comunicado la buena noticia y que se había apresurado a ir al hospital a verla. A lo largo de las horas siguientes, todos se fueron turnando para entrar en la habitación: primero Erika, Brenda y Dante, seguidos de Juanjo; algunos de los compañeros de clase de Tina, que le pusieron al día, con moderación, de lo que se había perdido durante ese año de ausencia; Mario, su profesor de jiu-jitsu, e incluso algún profesor del instituto; algunos familiares de Salima, los padres de Rodrigo, y, por supuesto, el agente Durán, al que se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando, tras dirigir una sentida disculpa a Tina por lo que su negligencia le había ocasionado un año atrás, ella aseguró que no había nada que perdonar.

Al final del día, cuando todos se hubieron marchado y, una vez más, solo quedaron Camila, Rodrigo y Salima, los cuidadores de Tina pidieron que se la dejara descansar, pues la joven había sido sometida a muchas emociones y aún necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Camila, que se quedaría a pasar la noche con ella, estuvo de acuerdo, y ya los estaba acompañando hasta la puerta cuando su hija intervino:

—Espera, mamá. Umm…

—Di, di, Valentina. ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento? —Su madre la miró enarcando las cejas—. Por favor.

Por un momento pareció que Camila iba a replicar. Sin embargo, al final se limitó a encogerse de hombros y salió al pasillo tras los enfermeros, que ya habían terminado con la última revisión del estado de la paciente. Los tres amigos se quedaron solos en la habitación.

—Gracias —fue lo primero que dijo Tina después de un silencio, ante sus miradas expectantes. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias por… preocuparos por mí. Por echarme en falta tanto tiempo…

—Tina —gimió Salima, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga una vez más.

Tina sonrió entre hipidos. Miró a Rodrigo.

—Umm, yo… —empezó, nerviosa—. Muchas gracias a ti también, Rodrigo. Por esperarme…

Rodrigo cogió aire.

—Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias —musitó, emocionado—. Lo siento muchísimo, Tina. Tú me salvaste. Me salvaste la vida. Y ahora… por mi culpa…

“Has perdido un año de tu vida”, pensó, destrozado. “Jamás podré devolverte eso…”

—… lo que quiero decir es… gracias, Tina. Muchísimas gracias. Por todo. Sé que, incluso antes de lo de Alexis, siempre estuviste a mi lado, protegiéndome…

Tina abrió mucho los ojos, y más aún cuando Salima, con una sonrisita más de burla que de disculpa, le explicó que le había contado a Rodrigo todo lo de sus poderes tiempo atrás. Entonces la chica se sonrojó y escondió el rostro entre las manos, como si deseara que se la tragara la tierra.

—¡Ay, pero…! Yo no… Lo siento, debes de pensar que soy una irrespetuosa... —murmuró, toda avergonzada—. O… o una acosadora.

Rodrigo rio, pero negó con la cabeza. Se acercó más a la cama para mirar a Tina a los ojos.

—No, no lo pienso. Lo que pienso es que eres una heroína, y la persona más noble que conozco. —Le sonrió cálidamente, y Tina se quedó sin habla, abrumada por su sinceridad—. Por eso… sé que suena raro, pero quiero decírtelo… gracias por estar viva, Tina. Gracias por volver con nosotros.

A Tina se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas de nuevo. Salima, que ya estaba llorando, los cogió a ambos, y los tres se juntaron en un abrazo lleno de emoción y llanto, de histeria y alegría, de agradecimiento; como si, por un instante, fueran un solo ser.

Después Salima y Rodrigo se despidieron de su amiga.

—¿Crees que te darán el alta pronto?

—Si todo va bien, puede que mañana mismo.

—Crucemos los dedos… 

—Entonces nos vemos mañana en clase, Tina —bromeó Rodrigo.

Para sorpresa de ambos, ella asintió.

—Es raro, pero me gustaría.

—Es más que raro… Igual deberías hacer que te lo miren. ¡Quién sabe si este es un nuevo trastorno!

—Salimaa…

Rieron juntos durante unos segundos, felices y despreocupados por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Luego de despidieron de nuevo y Salima y Rodrigo abandonaron la habitación.

 

 

La última vez que Rodrigo Herrera soñó con el fantasma de Valentina Reyes ya había pasado casi un año desde la muerte de esta. Entonces él llevaba meses sin dejar de pensar en ella y su recuerdo, nítido e indeleble, lo acompañaba tanto despierto como en sus sueños más profundos.

—Sabes… que no recordarás nada, ¿verdad? —le había dicho Tina en esa ocasión, consternada. Rodrigo acababa de reiterarle su plan definitivo, pero parecía dudosa, como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de echarse atrás—. Entiendo tu estrategia. Desviar la segunda bala, rediseñar el último año como si hubiera estado inconsciente… Pero no solo cambiarán los recuerdos de los demás, sino también los tuyos. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso?

Rodrigo asintió.

—Estoy seguro.

—Rodrigo, nadie sabrá lo que has hecho. Ni yo tampoco… No podré agradecértelo…

—Ni tendrás por qué hacerlo. —Rodrigo le sonrió, y en su sonrisa había un aire tímido, pero también firme y sincero—. Me bastará con que estés a salvo. Todo estará bien entonces… cuando te vea.

Tina, enternecida, le había sonreído de vuelta. Luego se había desvanecido.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, en aquella habitación de hospital, eran dos personas distintas. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no habían cambiado.

Y aunque ignoraban lo que había ocurrido, aunque ignoraban lo cerca que habían estado de perderse el uno al otro… de algún modo, lo sintieron. Sintieron que había habido algo, algo enorme e increíble que ahora se les escapaba sin remedio entre los dedos, como los últimos retazos de un sueño huidizo e inalcanzable…

Al cabo de un tiempo, no obstante, dejaron de preocuparse por ello. Tampoco importaba demasiado, ¿verdad? Los sueños solo eran sueños, después de todo.

Aunque ¿qué era realidad y qué no lo era? Ni siquiera ellos tenían la respuesta.


End file.
